Walk With Me
by Blakedawson76
Summary: Akashi has a long way to go before he can become the new man he wants to be. Fortunately, he s not alone, and Nijimura is more than happy to tag along and, why not, even help out.
1. Chapter 1: A Matter of Loneliness

Hello! So, it´s me again and I know I have a fic I need to be working on, and I did try to work on my AoKise fic this past week, but I also said the NijiAka I slipped in there was killing me, and it did… because I began this story, which basically occurs in the same timeline as "Whiplash" and it gives us the background story as to how these two got together. I don't think this one will be very long either, but let´s see what happens. Either way, thanks so much for taking the time to read this!

 **Chapter 1: A Matter of Loneliness**

The opening ceremony hadn´t been what he´d expected at all. He had hoped for an elegant, serious, even spiffy act of protocol given the reputation the university had on a national level, but what he got instead was a too informal, too mushy and too short kind-of-celebration.

He was, to say the least, disappointed.

But now it was over. The terrible event had finished ten minutes ago, and now students were free to roam the campus and its surroundings until classes began the next Monday.

Akashi had to admit the only thing he liked about the opening ceremony had been the people, his future classmates. The girls he´d sat down next to had been nice and civilized to him. They´d been cautious of him at first because of the superior aura he gave off, but as soon as he smiled at them, they began talking to him like they were old friends. He´d been overwhelmed at how easily they confided in him, yet he enjoyed it.

Even after he suppressed the more competitive side of his mind his first year in high school, he´d already earned himself a reputation, and most Rakuzan students kept their distance. The basketball team didn't treat him like a fellow classmate or even their captain, either. They treated him… like a crazy king, really… and he had to live with it for three two more years.

Still, his being Akashi Seijuurou meant he didn't take notice of it until he attended the university opening ceremony –where he was a stranger, where he could start over– and was treated with human warmth and amicability.

He never thought he of all people needed it, much less that he wanted it.

Akashi chuckled at his own thought, then rubbed his palm over his forehead to ease the headache he was getting for looking way too deep into things he had no knowledge about. "Such emotional thoughts. I am so not used to them," he whispered to himself as he walked out of the building in which he would receive classes come next week. Having gone for a career in economics, Akashi had chosen the university with the best economical record he could find in the Tokyo area. Could he have stayed in Kyoto? He could have, but he´d grown up in Tokyo and wanted to return.

Of course, his decision meant he got to go to a university that gave a special, almost elite treatment to those future economists. The building he´d just seen was proof of it. After having toured the Law and the Humanities structures as well he was sure he would study in the best environment.

Which he deserved, because he was the best and…

"No, stop thinking like him," he muttered, and rubbed his forehead with faster, harsher movements. He would not allow himself to get carried away with power and dominance thirst again. He would not. He would still be a prideful, sort of snobbish individual, but he would also do his best to be a human being. It didn't matter if the whole planet forgot he was a man in the end; he never did, and he would become a good, proud one again.

Or at the very least he would try.

Oh, how the rest of the Generation of Miracles would laugh if they knew he was thinking such mundane stuff. Not that they would ever know of the new man he was trying to become anyway. He probably wouldn't keep in touch with any of them anymore. Murasakibara had gone overseas, Kuroko was too busy dealing with Kagami, and Midorima was going to be neck-deep in books and lectures form the very first day of class. He´d heard Kise was out of the country as well, and Aomine… well, he didn't have a lot to say to the former Teikou ace.

Which left him all alone when he was just starting to live his life.

"How sad." Oh, another thing. He had to stop talking to himself. Good people didn't do that. Not out loud anyway.

He sighed, then kept on walking. Outside the building students milled in every which way. They couldn't be doing anything else, he supposed, since it was everybody´s either second or third time in university. The campus was unfamiliar, it was a labyrinth, unexplored territory. It was also his future and chaotic home.

Nonetheless, it was much more cozier than his house. What with his father around, Akashi never felt as if he could even sit down without getting criticized or mocked.

"Akashi."

He stopped walking, then raised an eyebrow at the tall sandy blonde who now stood in front of him. He was gangly, his hair longish, and Akashi knew he´d met him somewhere before. It took him a few seconds before he remembered who the guy was.

"Shuutoku´s small forward," he said in the end.

The blonde frowned. "You´re a rude kid, not even remembering a senior´s name."

Akashi raised his other eyebrow. "We played only once, and my memory is not perfect. Also, I do not believe we were formally introduced before," he said.

"I suppose not." The taller man rolled his eyes. "I´m Miyaji Kiyoshi, while we´re at it."

"Akashi Seijuurou."

"Yeah, I know. I recognized you, and he told me." Miyaji jerked a thumb behind him. The redhead shifted his eyes, and when he saw who was walking towards them, his eyes widened a couple of millimeters.

Lips pulled back to reveal even white teeth in a smile Akashi knew from days long gone. "Long time no see, kiddo. How are you doing?" Oh, that voice. It hadn't changed much since he´d last heard it. Maybe it´d gotten a little deeper, or maybe it was his own mind making things up.

Either way, this was surprising.

"I heard you had gone overseas," he said, voice soft.

"I returned three years ago, in time to begin university here."

Akashi blinked, and he was at a loss of words for once in his life. Therefore, he kept quiet.

Miyaji snorted. "Last I recall, you were not the quiet type."

"Oi, go easy on him. He must be surprised to see me is all," Nijimura said, gave Miyaji a soft push and stepped forward. He weighed Akashi with his eyes. "You okay, kid?" he asked, a fraternal worry filling his deep grey eyes.

Even though Nijimura called him 'kiddo' and 'kid' and actually dared to look down on him… Akashi didn't kill him on the spot for two reasons. First, it wasn't the first time he did it; it had happened back at Teikou too. Second, Nijimura was one of the very few people he respected and even considered was his equal at some levels, plus he was two years older and therefore…

Oh, darn. There he went again, getting obnoxious thoughts and ideas. It was going to be hard to break those habits.

He shook his head, shaking off all his previous thoughts and nodded at Nijimura. "I am fine, but as you said, I am surprised. I did not think I would see you ever again,"

"It´s my fault for not getting in touch with anyone when I returned but I figured the Generation of Miracles wouldn't want anything to do with an ordinary player like me."

"Oh, don't bring that up. If you try to talk about the subject I´ll run you over," Miyaji grumbled, reminding the other two he was still there.

Akashi looked at him. "I believe Midorima once told me you have never been too fond of us."

The blonde gave a rather sadistic smile. "Fond? Why would I be fond of some fucking brats who think of themselves as the kids of the world just because they´re gifted where fucking basketball is concerned? Life is much more than a damn sport," he said, and his voice sounded odd.

Akashi glared. He´d never had anyone speak to him in such an insulting and sour manner, not once in his nineteen years of life.

"What right do you have to insult us?" he retorted. He knew his eyes now held a warning.

Miyaji didn't look the least bit regretful and neither did he look scared. "And what right do you have to act like you´re everyone´s boss? You´re still a…"

From Nijimura he could take it, but not from anyone else. If Miyaji even dared whisper the word 'kid' Akashi was going to commit some serious violence.

Thankfully enough, the former Teikou captain stepped in at the right moment.

"Stop messing with him. You know from what Hayama has said how difficult it is to deal with him," Nijimura said, stepping between them.

A vein popped up on the blonde´s forehead. " _Do not_ utter that idiot´s name."

"Why not? You were on your way to meet him, weren't you?"

"And _you_ were coming with me, remember?"

"I will, but go on ahead. Just give me a moment to talk to Akashi and I´ll be there to keep you from murdering Hayama, okay?"

Miyaji frowned, cursed under his breath, then nodded. "Make it quick," he snapped, shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away.

Akashi watched him go.

"He´s vulgar," he said when the blonde was out of earshot.

Nijimura chuckled. "Compared to you everyone´s vulgar, but don't be too harsh on Miyaji. He´s had some rough last days, and what with Hayama jumping all over him… he´s not at his best."

"Hayama Kotarou?"

"I heard you guys played together in high school?"

"We did indeed."

"Yeah, well, Hayama´s been trying to woo him or some nonsense since last year and Miyaji is not good with that stuff. He wants to run the kid over with a truck and be done with it, but of course he can´t. I mean, he can but he´s not allowed to."

Akashi hummed. "I still think he´s vulgar."

"Of course you would." Nijimura looked back at the building. "Economics?"

"Yes."

"I´m not surprised, given all the businesses the Akashi family owns."

There was an awkward silence in which Akashi just waited for the elder to speak. Nijimura sensed it, and then he found himself saying, "Miyaji and I are going bowling this afternoon. Well, he and Hayama are, but since I don't want to go bail Miyaji out I offered to go as well. Why don't you join us? If you do I won´t feel like a third wheel, and we can talk. Five years is… a long time."

For some reason Akashi couldn't understand, his lips curved upwards at the invitation, almost as if he´d been expecting it. It wasn't the first time Nijimura invited him to join into recreational activities either. When they were younger, Nijimura would often encourage him to join his teammates when they went to eat popsicles. Sometimes Nijimura would buy just for the two of them, and they would eat the freaking ice cream while talking about either the team or just other small talk.

Nijimura Shuuzou was the only person he had ever talked to about the weather, about how he preferred winter to summer, and about how he didn't like the cherry trees his father had planted in the backyard because of all the mess they made in front of his bedroom window when the petals fell off. He was the only one Akashi ever chatted with because Nijimura had always known which buttons to push and which to dodge to stay on his good side. Also, his being older made it easier for Akashi to talk about subjects his other teammates would simply never understand.

 _Maybe, in the end, I am not all alone_ , he thought, then said, "It would be my pleasure to join you. I have missed Nijimura-senpai quite a lot, if I am to be honest."

Grey eyes flew wide, then they warmed up with incredulity and amusement.

"Like you´d ever be a good kouhai," he smirked, then began walking away.

Akashi let out a dark chuckle, then fell into step not behind him, but right next to him.

.-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-.

The food smelled odd. The food looked odd. The food even _felt_ odd. He wasn't being picky, mind you, but the truth was he´d never been presented with such a poor meal. And could he even call it a meal? It was more a snack than anything else, and a very unhealthy one at that.

"Stop staring at it. It´s not going to bite," Nijimura said, rolling his eyes.

"I know it will not bite me, but am _I_ supposed to bite it?"

"It´s food."

"I doubt it."

"What bothers you about it?" Nijimura asked, then intertwined his hands on top of the table and leaned his chin on top of them.

The redhead frowned, his eyes still trained on the gooey mess Nijimura called food. He recalled how Hayama had ordered nachos and hamburgers and other stuff for the four of them, but nothing looked like he thought the food would look like.

Thinking about Hayama made him glance to where he and Miyaji were bowling. Just like Akashi remembered, Hayama was oversized, hyperactive puppy, and he also appeared to be deeply attracted to the taller blonde.

How did he know? It wasn't that hard to figure out when all Hayama did was say, "Oh, what a surprise! Hi, Akashi!" before ordering food without even looking and then dragging Miyaji away.

They´d been at the bowling alley for about half an hour now, and Nijimura and Akashi had been sitting down by themselves at the tables for about twenty five. Akashi was wearing his socks because he had refused to put on some stranger shoes and had also declared he wasn't going to play. Nijimura, amused, put on bowling shoes but also said he wasn't going to play. Not that either Hayama or Miyaji had heard them, and not that it mattered anyway. The two of them had tagged along, after all.

"So, are you going to eat one of these?" Nijimura asked as he scooped up some cheese into a flaccid nacho.

Akashi made a face. "This is not food. It is rubber."

"Don't make such a deal about it. You have to know not all food may look fancy but it still tastes good."

He shook his head.

Nijimura gave him a suspicious glance. "Wait a moment. Tell me, have you eaten junk food at least once in your life, any type of it?"

"You used to give me ice cream."

"You know what I mean, Akashi."

The redhead sighed, then shrugged. "Father used to control all the food I ate, and he deemed food like this–" he made emotion to the greasy mess, "–unhealthy and unfitting for me."

"And your mother never gave you a treat?"

"She loved cooking, and treats meant homemade cookies or cakes, but even then, Father would only allow me a tiny piece." His face clouded over.

Nijimura tsked. "Sorry, don't get mad. I didn't intend to bring up bad memories."

"It is not the first one I share with you."

"Yeah, but still, I remember how hard it was for you to talk about your family." The blackhead scooped up some more cheese and nachos. "You should try this. Your father isn't here anymore."

"But this looks disgusting."

"Then don't blame it all on that man. You´re acting like freaking royalty because you feel like it."

Akashi stared. "Royalty?"

Nijimura nodded. "Yep, you always have. I mean, you walk like you expect people to kiss the very ground you walk on and you are elegant in everything that you, plus you talk to people…"

"I know. I am trying to change."

He stopped talking, kept quiet, then, "For real?"

"Yes. I want to live a normal life from now on. I do not wish to be… royalty or a tyrant anymore."

Nijimura snorted. "You've got a long way to go, kiddo."

"I know" And Akashi really did, but with Nijimura right there with him he somehow felt he could do it because maybe, just maybe, he wasn't as alone as he first thought he was.

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2: It Won t Happen Overnight

**Chapter 1: It Won´t Happen Overnight**

The curious whispers and giggles were beginning to annoy him. He could have born it five or ten minutes, even fifteen, but his forty-five minute class was almost over, and the sounds hadn't stopped once.

He thought about turning around to face the people who dared laugh at him, give them a trademark Akashi look and have them back off for at least a year, but he fought the urge to do so. The new Akashi didn't use intimidation to deal with people. The new Akashi didn't act like he was a king and someone had tried to make fun of the absolute monarch. The new Akashi…

 _He´s so short! Are you sure it´s him?_

 _Yes, of course I´m sure! You can´t miss his shocking hair color._

 _But I thought his eyes were supposed to be both red and gold!_

 _Who cares what his hair color is. He´s still cute!_

Oh, for heaven´s sake.

He gritted his teeth, then turned around in his seat. His eyes went to the two girls sitting on the row above his. They were stifling giggles, their eyes shiny.

"Excuse me," he said, doing his best not to get annoyed at such a childish display. Girls. He´d never been too fond of any woman apart from his mother, but the females his age were the worst… in his most humble opinion.

The two girls in question stopped laughing when they heard his voice. "Y-Yes?" one of them asked. She tucked long brown hair behind one ear.

"I could not help but overhear your conversation" His voice was mild. "Is there something either of you wishes to ask me?"

The girls exchanged glances, and the other one, an unnatural redhead –especially compared to him–, said, "Well, um, yes, there is. You´re the Generation of Miracles´ Akashi Seijuurou, aren't you?"

He nodded.

They let out _squeals_. He did his best not to sigh.

"We´re big fans of you all!" the brunette said.

"You like basketball?"

"Um, sure, basketball is cool, but I mean we´re fans of you and the other Miracles. Kise-san the most."

… Breathe Akashi, breathe Akashi, just freaking _breathe_.

"It is not surprising. Kise´s modeling career has given him extra fame," he said.

"We know! He´s so handsome! All the Miracles are, really."

Okay…

"And is that why you were whispering about how short and cute I am?" he asked.

The two girls turned as red as tomatoes. The fake blonde even ducked her face. The brunette began sputtering.

Akashi did sigh this time. "Please refrain from making such comments about me. I do not appreciate them in the least, for being part of the Generation of Miracles means so much more than having good looks," he said. He gave them a sharp but not intimidating look, or so he thought.

As fast as they blushed, they both paled, and the blonde looked at the ground again. "Yes, sir," the brunette whispered.

He began to nod, but stopped after the first bob of his head.

'Yes, sir'?

Oh, darn.

.-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-.

Nijimura flopped down on the seat next to Akashi, who sat in a bench outside the library, leafing through a book he´d just purchased for his Statistics III class tomorrow.

"How was your first day in school, kiddo?" he asked.

Crimson eyes flicked to him for a split second. "I am not five, Nijimura-san," he said softly, and went back to his numbers and graphs.

"No, but it´s your first day in university."

"It is also yours."

"But I began my sixth semester today, not my first." Nijimura raised an eyebrow. "So, let´s hear it."

Akashi rolled his eyes but couldn't stop a slight smile from curving his lips. He closed the book, relaxed as much as he could and told Nijimura a vague version of his first day. It had been much like his first day at Razukan, except there were many more students in the class, no homeroom, the teachers didn't care if you attended or not and he already had a ton of homework. After hesitating a split second, he even told Nijimura about the two girls.

When he was finished all the blackhead said was, "Please tell me you did not scare the life out of those two."

"I did my best not to, but as I told you, I don't believe I succeeded."

"She said, 'yes, sir', right?"

"Right."

"And she was pale."

"Correct." The redhead tapped his fingers against his book. "I didn't even mean to scare her."

"It´s not completely your fault. You can´t help you've grown up intimidating the hell out of everyone, making everyone think you´re a king."

"Not everyone. You never seemed impressed or intimidated," Akashi said.

"And I never will," Nijimura deadpanned, and then added, "No matter what you do or what you say, no matter what you appear to be… you´re just human, Akashi. You´re smart, you´re a natural leader and you´re too brilliant for your own good, but you are as human as I am, and there´s only so much you can do."

"I get the feeling you are underestimating me."

"Not underestimating you, never that; believing in your humanity more like it, and your conscience."

The intensity in those steely eyes made the redhead look away. One thing he didn't like very much about Nijimura was how honest he was. At the same time, the honesty carried faith. In this case, faith in the fact Akashi had a conscience.

"I want to try," he mumbled, and the four words carried unsaid hopes, but also unsaid worries.

Nijimura sort of understood most of it.

"It won´t happen overnight," he said.

"Unfortunately no." Akashi put his book on his brand new backpack, hesitated a split second, then decided to return the tiny favor. "What about you, Nijimura-san?"

The elder shrugged. "Not that big of a shock. Tougher classes, new teachers… nothing worthy of mention. I´ve got basketball now, though."

"So you did join the university´s team."

"I had to do it last year because there was no time for anything but classes during my first two semesters, but yeah, I joined."

"Are you a regular?"

"No, but it´s not because I lack ability. Turns out I´m not that bad compared to normal people. However, classes are my priority, and they take up most of my time so I only play when I´m free."

Akashi went back to his conversation with Nijimura back at the bowling alley. They´d talked about lots of things, Nijimura´s career choice one of them.

"Civil engineering must be a very challenging career," he said.

The blackhead shrugged. "All careers are tough. The only way to get through them is if you like what you´re doing. Did you choose to go into economics or was it decided after battling with your father?"

Akashi closed his backpack. "With all due respect, it is none of your business." He stood up.

Nijimura did the same, an eyebrow raised. "I didn't mean to get on your bad side."

"I have no bad side."

"…Right."

The redhead frowned. "I have to go home."

"Not yet. You´re coming with me to the gym to see the basketball team. They´re the reason I came to find you. You´re joining, right?"

The frown deepened. "I have not decided yet. To be honest, I didn't even check up on the team before I came. What matters to me now is my academic career, not my sports one."

"I thought basketball is your hobby."

"After today, I don't believe I will have time for hobbies." And why did he feel so sad about it?

Nijimura shook his head. "Don't drown in schoolwork. I don't think even you will be able to keep it up, so to ease you up already come with me to the gym."

"I find it hard to believe it is the first day and the basketball team is already having practice," Akashi said.

"You thought we´d be waiting for the newbies to arrive? We would if our school prioritized sports, but it doesn't. Economics is this place´s bread and butter. Sports is a side thing, and therefore the dean doesn't advertise the clubs at all."

"Then why should I join? If the team is weak…"

"I never said join. I said come and see them." Nijimura squeezed the redhead´s shoulder. "Take the frown off your lovely face, follow me and let´s get this over with already."

A few heartbeats passed, then Akashi murmured in a confused tone, "Lovely?"

The elder didn't flinch. Instead, he smiled. "Yeah, lovely."

.-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-.

In middle and high school, Akashi had never felt the difference between him and his seniors. In his opinion, people one or two years older than him weren't his senpai. To him, a senpai was a person you looked up at, one that had earned your respect and one you could like, not just every student a grade above yours. Nijimura had been a senpai to him because he´d earned the title. Mayuzumi-san… because Akashi was kind of sorry he´d used and messed with the guy his last year in high school. The three Uncrowned Kings… nope. They´d been subordinates, friends even, but not senpais. Apart from them, Akashi had never given anyone else that title.

When he met the university´s basketball team, however, the word popped into his mind from the very first moment.

Miyaji was there, going one-on-one with a brunette taller than him, and as he saw the two of them play –the swiftness, agility and seriousness they possessed– he became impressed. Then there were other men shooting baskets on the other ring. The mature aura they gave off made his curiosity spark. All the men in the gym had to be at least Nijimura´s age or older he supposed, but here 'older' wasn't one or two years. It was three, four and even five. All the men in front of him were, at the very first glance, a respectable bunch.

"Impressive," he murmured as he followed Nijimura to… the locker room?

"The basketball team is out here," he said, just in case the other man had gone suddenly blind.

Nijimura glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes. "Yeah, I know. I´m not looking for the players. I´m looking for the captain."

Oh.

"Ah, there he is. Akihiko-san!"

Calling the captain by what could possibly be his first name? Hmm.

Said Akihiko-san turned towards them. The guy was at least six feet five inches tall. His hair was short and black, his eyes dark as well, and there was something about his face that reminded Akashi of…

"Akihiko-san, this is Akashi Seijuurou. Akashi, Sanada Akihiko. He´s coach Sanada´s youngest son."

What do you know. Akashi had been right, even if he hadn't finished his thought.

Sanada stopped rummaging through a locker and turned to look at the small –Akashi had grown up to five-nine his second year in high school and had stopped there for good– redhead next to Nijimura. He raised an eyebrow, then smiled. "Oh. Hello there. Shuuzou said you´d come visit us sooner or later."

Shuuzou?

"Good afternoon, Sanada-san," was all Akashi replied, his tone polite.

"'Sanada-san?' Who do you think I am? My father?" Akashi froze, but Sanada didn't seem to notice. "No need for formality. You can call me Akihiko." He put his hands on his hips. "Are you here to see if you can join the team?"

To see if he could? As if he couldn't. he didn't need to take any test to prove his abilities, not even if the guy in front of him oozed sheer power and leadership skill which also happened to be masked by smiles and amicability. Who did Sanada think he…?

 _Lower your head._

Kagami´s face appeared in his mind, the expression of shock as Akashi shoved him to the ground during their very first Winter Cup. He also recalled Miyaji´s and Shuutoku center´s expression when he did the same to them. And… good grief, when he´d made Seirin´s shooting and point guard _kneel_ before him…

"I am not here to join. I am here to see the basketball team," he replied, and it took more willpower than he thought it would not to put Sanada in his place. How dare he doubt Akashi´s abilities.

"Hmm. Then come and see. We were half-expecting you to, anyway." Sanada walked out of the locker room and beckoned him to follow. However, he didn't wait to see, only kept walking.

"Is he really coach Sanada´s son?" Akashi murmured. He hadn't moved a millimeter. "They are very different. Apart from their looks and their fake cheerfulness, I do not see the resemblance."

"He´s the youngest son, so he didn't have to take on the coach Sanada as the first two did, or as much as we did. He doesn't fake being cheerful, by the way. It´s just how he is, and yet he has the same powerful and commanding aura as his father, doesn't he?"

Akashi nodded. "How old is he?"

"He´s twenty-two. He started his ninth semester in Economics today. I´m surprised you didn't see him around."

"I did not. He is the captain?"

"Yes, and he´s far scarier than he looks, especially when it comes to games."

"Just like coach Sanada."

"Indeed." Nijimura smiled. "You looked like you wanted to kill him for a second back there. You have a lot of issues to work on, Akashi."

The redhead ignored most of the comment, but hung on to the very last bit of it. "How come you call Sanada-san by his first name and he calls you by yours? Even in a senpai-kouhai relationship it is more common to use the surnames."

The blackhead adopted an almost smug look. "Why are you asking?"

Akashi did his best to keep his expression blank. "Mild curiosity is all."

"Uh-huh." Nijimura rolled his eyes. "Akihiko-san just happens to hate formality, so he prefers Akihiko to Sanada and he reciprocates. We´ve all gotten used to it. " His lips quirked. "But since it bothered you enough to mention it, you can switch from Nijimura to Shuuzou anytime you want, Seijuurou."

With that, Nijimura followed Sanada, leaving Akashi –for the first time in his life– wondering what had happened just now.

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3: Cute

**Chapter 3: Cute**

Sanada´s 'come watch' turned out to be more than just observe how his senpais played from the side of the court. Much to Akashi´s chagrin, 'come watch' ended up with Sanada encouraging him –or rather challenging him– to play.

"I was kidding. I don't doubt you can make the team. Your physical abilities are over the roof, not to mention how brilliant you are. However, letting you become a member means a risk for the team, and why not, for me too. I must admit I´m worried about you control-wise speaking," Sanada said, and gave him a calculating look. "Therefore, the question is, can you play on a team but not be the top dog?"

Akashi´s expression betrayed nothing. "I will not be a freshman forever, Sanada-san. You will not look down on me as you do now my whole stay at university."

"I am not looking down on you. I know you won´t be a freshman forever, and I have no doubt you will be able to lead this team someday. In order to do that, though, you must become a team player: play with them, instead of making them play with you."

Sanada kept on staring at him. It was not a condescending look, more like he wanted to tell Akashi he meant and he believed what he said, and no, he wasn't scared of the former emperor of Teikou and Rakuzan.

"This isn't high school, Akashi. You won´t be able to barge your way to the top here."

Had anyone else been listening, Akashi would have loved to lower Sanada to the ground and crush him like he´d done Shuutoku his fatal first year for trying to scold him. Fortunately, no one was around to hear Sanada and his bravado.

In the end, though, he didn't hurt Sanada for two reasons.

First, as much as he hated to admit it, Sanada was right. This was not high school. University was tougher, darker, better in some senses and worse in many others than high school. Here, he would find men like Nijimura, men who could hold their own, not only kids he could make his minions whenever he wished. It meant he had to make an effort to take over university. He would have liked to try, but he wasn't going to. It was part of his new resolve.

Second, a teeny, tiny, microscopic part of Akashi actually admired the guts Sanada had to stand up to him. It was official; this man deserved his respect. He´d won it much like Nijimura had back in Teikou, and it such a short time. Impressive.

But because he was Akashi he couldn't help fist his hands and say, "You are aware you´re a very disrespectful man, aren't you?" he muttered.

Sanada grinned, a quick bare of teeth. "Respect has to be earned, _Seijuurou_. Why don't we start battle with a small game?"

The redhead gave a curt nod. "I was waiting for you to ask."

"One-on-one?"

Crimson eyes slid across the court. He mulled it over a split second before saying, "I suggest a three-on-three, so we can get this teamwork issue out of the way."

"Bring it."

And that's how Akashi ended up rounding Nijimura and Miyaji and asking them to play with him.

Nijimura looked both impressed and pleased when the youngster finished telling them the reason for the game. "You like Akihiko-san, don't you?" he murmured.

Akashi blinked at him. "I find him a worthy person, yes."

"I don't mean worthy. Everyone knows how valuable he is at a first glance, but you like him, don't you? As in, you think he´s a good captain."

"And what if I do?"

"You´re in the correct path already, Seijuurou."

"… Excuse me?"

Nijimura let out a sigh. "Never mind. But back to the subject, I´ll love to play with you again."

Though still confused, Akashi turned to Miyaji, who squinted at him.

"You´re not going to wrestle the captainship away from Akihiko-san?" the blonde asked. He sounded suspicious.

"As long as he proves himself a true captain I will not attempt a coup d'état," Akashi replied.

"And you decide when he stops being good."

"Yes. For the team´s sake, I will do my best to be a good team player and follow the captain, whom I find worth following." Good grief, had he just said all that? The words had tasted strange, soapy in his mouth, and he felt rather uncomfortable while speaking. Nijimura looked like he was proud, though, which bothered Akashi even more.

Miyaji stared at him some more… then gave a small smile. _For the team´s sake._ Not for victory´s sake. "You´re not as bad as I thought, Akashi. You´re still an arrogant brat, but you do have common sense."

It was a compliment, and meant as such, so he said, "I believe thanks are in order."

"You´re welcome." Miyaji´s nodded at him. "Let´s have a good game."

"We will be on the same team."

"It also applies."

Akashi tilted his head to the side, then gave in and returned the nod.

The blonde went in search of a ball.

Nijimura stepped in closer to Akashi. Steel grey eyes stared into crimson. "You are a people´s person in the end," he said.

"I highly doubt I am."

"If you've won Akihiko-san over already, and if Miyaji has stopped hating you, you are. I´m not very surprised, though. You are quite the charmer when you want to be."

Akashi flinched. "I have seen what a charmer can do, Nijimura can do. I am not one of those either."

"I told you, you can switch to Shuuzou whenever you want, and stop playing humble. It doesn't suit you."

"I am not…"

"Akashi!"

The aforementioned man whirled and raised his hand in time to catch the ball Miyaji had sent sailing at him. His hand stung as he saw the object drop to the ground, but he didn't comment on it. Neither did he shake his hand to ease the pain.

"This might be more entertaining than what I first thought," he said He began to dribble. Miyaji jogged towards him.

"Try to refrain from using your Emperor Eye," the blonde said.

It was not an order, more of a request. Akashi gave an affirmative hum.

"Ankle breaking is fine," Nijimura added. "Let´s see if you can baffle this team as you did the other ones in high school."

"You know my techniques?"

The elder shrugged. "Miyaji has told me a lot about it. Plus, I went to see various matches last year. I was able to see how each of you kids played in your senior year. You really deserve the Generation of Miracles title. Kuroko has impressed me the most."

Akashi felt himself smile. "Indeed. Kuroko was the surprise for us all the first year, and he continued to be." _And thanks to him, I am not the tyrant I became after you left middle school._

They stared at each other for a little while until Miyaji had enough of the emotional air.

"Let´s play," he muttered, and stole the ball from Akashi. Maybe they could get the game going if he provoked the arrogant midget. Was it a suicide mission? Yeah, he thought it was.

..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..

Akashi came out of the showers with an expression of unease. On bare feet, he padded to the locker room. With one hand he tried to keep the towel around his waist in place. With the other he rubbed the other fluffy cloth against his hair. Even though he´d showered after the game was over and Nijimura had given him pristine towels, he didn't feel clean. It was mostly due to the fact he never used the communal showers. He hadn't neither in Teikou nor Razukan because he used to think they were all dirty place. Now… though he did his best not to think it, a part of him kept saying how dirty it was, and how much he yearned for his own bathroom.

However, he didn't mind the bath so much because of the good game they all had. Sanada had introduced him to the vice-captain of the team, another fifth-year, and to the rest of them. He was the only freshman among all the players; the rest were either third years like Nijimura or older. It had been a good game. Though none of them men were on par with the Generation of Miracles, they came close to reaching Hayama´s level: Uncrowned King level. It had been quite a shock because Akashi had never heard from them, and even Miyaji was by now a decent opponent.

When Akashi made the comment to Nijimura about how good they all were and how Nijimura himself was good enough to be an Uncrowned King, the blackhead told him it was no wonder. Years of training would do that to anyone, along with innate talent.

His team won in the end, as was expected, but they´d all ended up sweaty and tired.

Now, everyone except the two of them were gone, and Nijimura had showered already. He was just waiting for Akashi so they could be on their way out of campus.

"You okay?"

At Nijimura´s question, Akashi blinked, pulled himself away from his thoughts.

"I am fine," he said.

"You look like you came out of taking a slime bath. I guess this means this is your first time using communal showers."

"The showers are not dirty. In fact, I find them all very clean and tidied up, just not what I´m used to."

"I see. Well, Akihiko-san makes sure we keep the place spotless. Or as spotless as us commoners are used to." Nijimura rose from the bench where he´d been waiting and went to open a locker. He pulled out a small pile of clothes. "You said you didn't have anything handy, right?"

The redhead eyed the clothes before taking them. "Yes. All this is yours?"

"Of course. They´re clean, I promise. I washed them yesterday and brought them today in the morning."

"Thank you." Akashi took them, then hesitated and met Nijimura´s eyes.

The latter raised an eyebrow. "You need privacy to change?"

"Will you try to assault or molest me if I say no?"

"Not unless you want me to."

Akashi recoiled, then frowned. "I do not see the funny side to such a bold statement, Nijimura-san."

"I never said there was a funny side. I know better than to joke with you." The blackhead gave him a meaningful look, but when all Akashi did was stare back at him blankly and so not getting it, he sighed.

"Hurry up," he said, and turned around.

Akashi frowned harder, then dismissed the subject. He changed into the clothes. When he was done, he made a face.

"You are too tall," he complained, staring at the baggy shirt and long shorts he now wore. Nijimura was at the very least six-three now, and was much more wider than what he remembered.

Nijimura whirled. His eyes widened, and his lips quirked at the image of Akashi in his clothes. They´d done this twice before, back in Teikou, when Akashi hadn't had his laundry delivered in time during their training camps. Though Kuroko was more his size, he´d been the one to lend clothes to the redhead. Back then, Akashi had looked like he was five and dressing in his father´s clothes. Now…

"I´m not too tall. You´re too short, and who would have guessed you could pull off the cute look," he said, stifling a laugh.

Akashi looked annoyed. "Do not use that adjective on me. I find it insulting."

"I know it´s not a manly one, but it isn't so bad."

"It is. Have you forgotten what I told you about the girls from this morning?" Deep red eyes flared. "'Cute' is not a compliment, Nijimura-san. It is an underestimation, an insult."

"I disagree."

"On what grounds?"

Nijimura maintained eye contact. "On the grounds of how it is said. Coming from the girls I understand you must have felt insulted, like they thought of you as an airheaded idol or something. I don't mean in that way, Seijuurou. Not in the least. I mean it because of your appearance and expression, nothing else."

"I don't think it is a good thing you find me cute, Nijimura-san, no matter how you meant it."

"And why not?"

Akashi shrugged. "Because." Without further word, he went looking for his sweaty clothes. He shoved them all into a bag Sanada gave him when the game was finished, dropped it into his backpack and went for the door. He glanced over his shoulder to see if Nijimura was following him. His eyes widened the slightest bit when he saw the blackhead with his hands on his hips, breathing in and out.

"Nijimura-san, do you feel ill?" he asked.

Deep grey eyes flew to his face. "Not at all. I´m just asking for patience."

"Hmm?"

"You wouldn't understand." Nijimura grabbed his stuff. "How about we go eat something to finish off your first day at university?"

"You mean like dinner."

"Yes. No junk food, but no gourmet either. I can´t afford your oh-so-refined tastes."

Afford his…?

"One only pays another´s meal when it´s a date," Akashi said. He wanted to make sure the other man was aware of what he´d said.

Nijimura rolled his eyes. "Where did you heard that?"

Mibuchi´s voice came back to him. Well, the voice and faces the shooting guard had pulled off while having a conversation with Hayama about going on dates. Akashi had feigned distraction at the time, but he´d paid attention. He found the subject somewhat interesting. Akashi hadn't dated anyone _ever_ when the conversation took place –he still hadn't, and wasn't that humiliating– so in case he ever did he wanted to know what was supposed to be done and what wasn't. Mibuchi wouldn't have been the first person he´d asked; nonetheless, the guy knew a lot about the subject. Given his elegant and proper nature, Akashi figured he knew what he was talking about.

Out loud all he said was, "It is what I have heard. Am I wrong?"

"One can take their friends out to eat and pay for their meals without romance in-between. It happens on a regular basis, and it´s so the friends can talk and spend time together."

"But it also happens on dates."

Nijimura grunted. "Yeah, it does. Sheesh, how come you can be so ignorant about the subject? Haven´t you dated anyone before?"

If someone like Kuroko or Midorima had asked him the question he would have changed the subject. If it had been Aomine or Kise he would have kicked their butts to the curb for being nosy and stupid. Because it was Nijimura… damn it all. The elder had to stop pushing his good buttons.

"I have never been romantically interested in anyone before," he admitted, and it cost more than it should have to say it out loud. It was the first time the confession left his lips.

There was an incredulous silence, and then the blackhead narrowed his eyes. "Are you telling me the truth?"

"I have never lied to you, Nijimura-san."

"But you´re nineteen!"

"So?

"So you should have gone on a date with _someone_ at least one time."

"I am afraid not."

Nijimura groaned and hid his face in his hands. He muttered something like, "It´s no wonder he´s so dense."

Ignoring the grumbling Akashi said, "I take it you have or have had an active love life, then." _Why did you ask that? You don't care. Why would you care about his love life? It´s none of your business, Akashi Seijuurou. It´s none of your…_

"I´ve dated, but nothing serious," Nijimura replied. He shifted his backpack. He looked uncomfortable.

Akashi tilted his head sideways. "Why not?"

"There was someone I liked when I was younger, but nothing ever happened. We eventually drifted apart. When I tried to look for someone else I realized no one caught my attention like that person had." He chuckled. "It´s no wonder I can´t like anyone else after all this time. He was and is very unique. No one will ever come close to being like him. Therefore, no one else meets my standards."

Even Akashi with his romantic ignorance could understand what had been said.

"You still like him," he stated. "After all these years?"

"I thought I´d finally gotten over him. Turns out I was wrong." Nijimura cleared his throat. "Like I said, he´s special. Very much so." Like before, he gave Akashi a meaningful look.

"Do I know him?" Akashi asked.

Oh for the love of…

"Maybe. He´s as dense as you," Nijimura replied.

"Dense?"

He had to be kidding.

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4: Why not?

**Chapter 4: Why Not?**

In soft horror, Akashi stared at the paper his teacher had given back. His eyes couldn't process the red numbers at the edge of the paper. One point three. One point three out of two. They were hideous numbers.

Shaking with anger, Akashi crumbled the paper between his hands. He glared at the teacher. "Ito-sensei, was it?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Akashi," the teacher replied, and the only reason Ito knew his name was because it was impossible not to notice and ask who the kid with the neon red hair was.

"What is this?" Akashi shook the crumpled paper.

Ito didn't look at the redhead, only kept grading the other assignments he´d received. "That would be your graded paper."

"Yes, I know it is my graded paper."

"Then why are you asking?"

Akashi felt his temper flare. "I did not mean the paper itself, Ito-sensei. I meant the grade."

"What about it?"

"I was not aware the assignment was only worth two points."

"Oh really?" Ito rolled his eyes. "This was a big one, Akashi. Most assignments in university are worth at the most one point."

"And why didn't I even get the two lousy points this so-called big paper was worth?"

At the snappish tone, Ito raised his eyes and really looked at Akashi. His eyes narrowed. "Are you questioning the grade I gave you?"

Akashi tried to hold back. He tried to calm his mind, tried to be a good boy, he tried not to let his arrogance, pride and anger take over…

But he couldn't. This was too big an insult to the spotless record he´d kept in high school. It mocked his intelligence, and intelligence _was not_ something he lacked in _the least_.

"Yes, I am questioning this embarrassing grade," Akashi said. He dropped the paper to the ground and then laid both palms on top of the teacher´s desk. He glowered at the older man.

Ito actually shivered. He met the smoldering red eyes, but it was a big effort. Wow, was the kid really nineteen? Right then, he looked about thirty or forty, all authoritative and angry and powerful.

"Was my paper not good enough?" Akashi said, biting off each word.

The teacher felt compelled to say yes and change the grade so he would stopped being looked down upon, but he didn't. He too, had his pride.

"And what if it wasn't?" he retorted, and rose to his feet. He knew he was being childish, but it was all he could do.

Akashi tilted his head backwards a millimeter. His eyes narrowed. He felt as his instincts took over. No one was allowed to tower over him. Absolutely no one.

"I will not accept such answer because I know it is a bluff. My assignment was done and due in time. It was flawless, perfect, more than what you asked for. I made it, after all, and that you will not give me the whole but minuscule grade the paper is worth…"

As he spoke, Akashi inched closer. His hand rose to touch Ito´s shoulder. With each word, he felt as his presence ingrained itself into the other man´s. He felt as Ito´s will crumbled.

Then he did what he did best.

"Who do you think you are?" he finished with a growl, and shoved the teacher back onto his chair.

Ito grunted when his back hit the chair. He blinked a couple of times, then stared _up_ at Akashi, an astonished expression on his face.

"I… I…" the teacher began. Damn it. Why was he having trouble speaking? Akashi was a kid, a freaking kid, and he…

"I suggest you think about changing those horrendous numbers," the youngster said. It came out more like a command.

Ito blinked. He opened his mouth, closed it, found himself the target of a deep red gaze.

His expression turned from amazed to somewhat scared.

"Think about it," the redhead repeated. He kept on glowering.

"Oi, Seijuurou."

The small trance between teacher and student was broken when Sanada´s voice came.

Akashi´s eyes shifted, and he was more than ready to take on Sanada as well for the interruption he´d caused, but he froze when he saw Sanada wasn't alone.

Next to the captain and giving him a cautious look stood Nijimura.

"Seijuurou," he said.

"Shuuzou," he replied with his former defiance, but he was already calming down.

Grey eyes went wide, then a sour expression took over their owner´s face.

"Stop it," Nijimura said.

Akashi glared at him. "Stop what?"

"Whatever you´re doing. I don't care what it is or how you´re doing it, but stop it. It´s an order."

" _You_ are ordering _me_?"

The blackhead tilted his chin outward. "You´re not the king of the world. Tone down the attitude."

 _King of the world…_

It was like a reality blow to his head.

Cold all of a sudden, Akashi turned to look at Ito, who sat on his chair all dazed and scared. His eyes slid to the other two men. Sanada looked cautious. Nijimura was disappointed. It was an expression Akashi had never seen before. It stirred something inside.

The redhead brought his hand to his face. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. He told himself to calm down, to stop being such an arrogant asshole, to keep still and not discipline Nijimura like his told him to.

Not Nijimura-san. Not him. Never him. He liked Nijimura, respected him, enjoyed being around him, and he would never try to harm him. Not him. Never him.

Those thoughts were enough.

When he opened his eyes again, he´d reverted to his calm, kind of obnoxious but naïve behavior from before.

"Ito-sensei," he said.

The teacher´s eyes widened. His mouth opened, and he held out his hand. "I´ll fix the…"

"No." Akashi´s voice could have sliced through ice. "Don't fix it. I… I am so sorry, sensei. I should have refrained from acting in such a shameful way. I let my anger get the better of me. I offer you my deepest apologies." Though it hurt to say stuff like that, he managed.

To no avail, of course, since Ito just blinked at him.

The redhead almost flinched. "I will give you a written apology. It is not enough, but it is the best I can think of doing," he said, squeezed his paper tighter and walked out of the classroom.

Sanada and Nijimura were hot in his heels.

"Leave me," he said without turning around. He didn't want to face either of those two men right now. Not until he could get over his shame of having acted like… like he used to, maybe even worse.

"No," Nijimura said. "And don't even try to order it. I already told you, your royalty act has never worked on me."

"I haven't seen enough of such act to feel scared and flee like my gut is telling me to, so I´m not leaving either," Sanada said.

Akashi whirled. He pointed at the classroom he´d exited a second ago.

"I…" he began, and felt is throat close up. Oh no, oh no, oh no. What was happening to him?

Nijimura seemed to sense his sudden shock and muteness because he stepped forward and clamped him by the shoulders.

"Cool down," he said.

Red eyes stared at him, uncomprehending.

"Seijuurou, listen to me: cool down and get a grip."

"I am calm."

"And I´m not disappointed."

Akashi´s head jerked. He found himself at an even bigger loss for words. He tried to push away, but Nijimura didn't let him.

"Akihiko-san," he called.

The captain straightened. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you go on ahead? We´ll be there in a little while."

"Right. Sure. Take your time." Sanada scratched the side of his nose, then gave Akashi a brotherly smile.

"Pull on ahead, Seijuurou. You're a good kid, and I´m here if you need me for anything. Shuuzou, too. He´s your pillar. Cling to him."

With that mysterious remark, Sanada strode off.

"Well, aren't you subtle," Nijimura muttered, then –much to Akashi´s further amazement– he grabbed the redhead´s hand and walked in the opposite direction.

"Nijimura-san?" he wondered, but didn't try to break free.

"Hush. We have to talk. You need a cup of tea, and I need a beer."

..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..

"Why did you do it?"

Akashi looked up from his cup of green tea. His lips thinned. "Do you really want to know?"

Nijimura hesitated, bit his lip, nodded.

"I felt he was underestimating me."

"Why?"

"Ito-sensei gave us that assignment the very first day of class. We had a week and a half to do it. I worked hard on it, I almost didn't sleep because of it, and not only does he take five days to give them back, he gives me a one point three out of two lousy points…" His voice trailed off.

Nijimura let out a groan. "We talked about this. I told you classes here were nothing like high school. Finals are worth about five points out of your whole grade, and homework is worth two if you´re very lucky. It doesn't matter if you work for a certain thing on a month. In the end it won´t be worth much."

"University is a terrible place."

The blackhead fought the urge to throw his cold coffee all over the other man. He´d gone for caffeine instead of alcohol because it was still daylight, and he wasn't going to drink when Akashi couldn't.

He took some deep breaths, then said, "I know, but that´s what makes this place university."

Akashi shrugged. "It was a slip on my part. I will apologize to Ito-sensei like I should, and I will try harder from now on."

"… What is wrong you?"

"Excuse me?"

"What´s wrong with you? You were panicking a minute ago."

"I was not."

"Yes you were."

The redhead tried to brush off the subject, saw Nijimura wasn't about to be deterred. In the end he said, "It was a shameful moment. I owe you and Sanada-san apologies as well. I acted very immature and I would rather have you let go of the subject."

The elder ignored the last bit. "You were doing great. I know I´m treating you like an alcoholic or a drug addict but…"

What a persistent young man.

"I understand, Nijimura-san, and I am as disappointed of me as you are," Akashi admitted.

"And?"

"And… I still have a long way to go. I am aware."

Nijimura nodded. "At least you´re willing."

"Of course I am." The redhead sipped his tea. "Thank you for bringing me here. I needed to calm down, but shouldn't we get going? You told Sanada-san we´d be along in a short while."

"You´re avoiding the subject."

"So I am."

The blackhead rolled his eyes. He would have pushed the issue further, but he wasn't Akashi´s father or caretaker, even if Sanada had called him Akashi´s pillar. He liked how it sounded. He wasn't sure he was his indeed some sort of anchor to reality to the redhead.

Stopping his inner debate, Nijimura said, "Do you even know where we were going?"

"To practice, I assume." Akashi sipped his tea once more.

"Nope, no practice today. Hayama´s having a skateboarding presentation in his university today. He came to invite Miyaji."

"But we are going to attend as well."

Nijimura grinned. "Of course. Hayama came to ask him when Akihiko-san and I were around. We butted in just because it´s fun to see those two together. Miyaji won´t give in, you know."

Akashi gave a hum. "But he does like Hayama?"

"They´ve been going out 'as friends' for a year and some weeks now, Seijuurou. Hayama´s head over heels for him. Miyaji is too, but he hides it and says he isn't. He´s pretty good at it."

"Yes. From what I´ve observed Miyaji-san is what I would call difficult."

"And it´s always entertaining to watch him being difficult when Hayama tries to kill him all over."

The redhead felt a question form in his throat. He thought about not asking because it was really not of his business, but he was human, and he was curious. More than he should have, actually.

"And what about the man you like?" he said.

Nijimura stilled. "What about him?"

"Are you head over heels for him?"

"Oh." He met Akashi´s eyes without flinching… much.

"I used to be. I´m going there again," he answered, and a dopey smile curved his lips. "I think he´s offish and complicated sometimes, but he´s awesome."

Akashi wondered why was the other man giving him such a piercing glance, and why his words were coated with such obvious appreciation. He also wondered who the hell Nijimura was in love with –like, hell, he was in love, no doubt about it– because he had to be a fine specimen indeed if Nijimura was so smitten.

Or maybe he was projecting and exaggerating feelings. What did he know, in the end? He´d never had neither a girlfriend nor a boyfriend. He´d never felt interested in a person, but he supposed if he did it would be someone like Nijimura.

 _I think he´s offish and complicated sometimes, but he´s awesome._

In his own way, Nijimura was complicated, strict and unfriendly, but for the most part Akashi thought of him as someone he respected, appreciated and wanted to be with, so he sort of understood what the other man was saying.

"If I ever date it will be you or someone very similar to you, Nijimura-san," he said. "You´re the only person I have ever met that I would consider for any type of romantic activity." A soft smile curved his lips. His eyes lit up with amusement as he looked at the blackhead, who was now gaping at him.

"Nijimura-san?" he asked after a minute of shocked silence. He´d been kidding –not his best thing; never had been– but now he was worried he´d offended his friend.

Nijimura was not offended, nor was he astounded anymore. He blinked, then cleared his throat. "Would you, really?" he murmured, looking to the side.

"Date you? I don't see why not." He hoped his diverted tone carried.

"Then do it. Let´s make Hayama´s show a date. Would you come with me to see the event… as my date?

…

Eh?

 **To be continued…**

I´d just like to add a little not, and it would be to thank **Starry Night**. Thanks so much for your review! I´m glad you´re enjoying it, and don´t worry. I´m not that easily discouraged anymore, hahaha. If the story´s good reviews will come, and if it´s not... we´ll have to see. Either way, time will tell. Still, thanks so very much for reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5: Akashi s Bad Day

**Chapter 5: Akashi´s Bad Day**

Akashi had never felt so short in his life. Not when he stood next to Mibuchi, not when he first played against Nebuya… not even when he really was a midget and stood next to Murasakibara their first year in middle school. So he´d always known he was short, but he hadn't felt like it until today.

Because well, those ramps were just way too _humongous_. They were two and a half Murasakibaras tall at the very least, which was damn unfair, given his five-nine. Throw in he was surrounded by university basketball players…

He glared up at the ramp closest to him, then gritted his teeth. Who could move around those huge structures anyway? Only giants like Murasakibara obviously. Not a normal person. Not a…

"You´re frowning."

He transferred his glare to the one who´d spoken. "Am I?" he muttered.

Nijimura nodded.

"Then I am."

"Hey, don't get mad. I know you´re kind of confused because you ended up agreeing to come with me as a date, but that´s no reason to glower at me."

The redhead´s brow furrowed even more. "Right. Date."

Date.

How could he have agreed to this in the first place, damn it?

" _Would you come with me to see the event… as my date?"_

 _The question didn't throw the redhead off-balance for even a second. Why didn't it? Because he was too oblivious to the real meaning behind it._

 _He was oblivious, but also curious._

 _Akashi tilted his head to the side, took a sip of his tea. "Date?" he said, inquisitive._

 _Nijimura looked uncomfortable. He was blushing._

" _Yes, date," he said, voice hoarse._

" _As in… romantic date?"_

" _What other types of dates are there?"_

" _You told me friends often go…"_

 _Nijimura groaned, then pressed his head against the table. He covered his hair with his hands. How could Akashi be so stupid, for heaven´s sake? Yeah, the guy had always lived in an arrogant bubble where nothing but dominance existed but this… sheesh. He was either an excellent actor or very stupid, at least where romantic matters were concerned._

 _Not that he was going to point it out to said redhead. He valued his life, after all._

" _Nijimura-san."_

 _He half-raised his head. "What?"_

" _You meant is as a friends date, yes?" Akashi still looked curious and nothing else._

" _Are you…?" He stopped short, then lowered his face again. "No, Seijuurou, I didn't mean it as in a friendly date. I meant it as a romantic date."_

" _But you only go to such dates with the person you like."_

 _Patience, Nijimura, patience._

" _That´s right." He raised his head for the second time and met the blank crimson eyes. He tried to get the message across with all his will. It didn't matter how long until Akashi got it, but God help him, Akashi was going to get it._

 _After almost five minutes of staring, Akashi did get it, and when he did, he let go of all his usual control and cool exterior to show an unbelieving face._

" _You like me?" he said, astonished._

" _Yes," Nijimura deadpanned. "So, will you go out with me?"_

 _After another couple of minutes of bewilderment, Akashi let foreign words slip from his lips._

" _Yes, I´ll go on a date with you."_

"You do know what you agreed to, right? And you know how I feel?" Nijimura verified, bringing Akashi back to the present.

The latter blinked, wrinkled his nose. "I do know, but I do not fully believe it," he said.

"Why not?"

"Well, you said you liked somebody else, so I cannot conceive the fact you like two persons in the same sense. Also, maybe you invited me in this so-called date because I did admit I could date you if I ever tried to get involved with another person, so…"

"You´ve got to be kidding."

He frowned both at the interruption and at Nijimura´s tone.

"Why would I kid?" he said.

The elder gave him the umpteenth pointed look of the day, then stepped closer.

"You´re so naïve, Seijuurou. I can´t believe how much," he murmured. He hesitated for a split second, then one of his hands reached up to touch in an almost scared way Akashi´s pale cheek with his fingertips.

"But you´re also very smart, smarter than most people I know, so I know you´ll figure it out soon. For now, grasp the fact we´re here on a date, a romantic date," he said, then stepped back and walked away.

Akashi stood there for who knows how long, processing the words. When they sank in, he pursed his lips.

"This has got to be a sick joke," he said to himself. He looked around for Nijimura. When he didn't find the blackhead but Hayama instead next to one of the widest and tallest ramps, he walked over to him.

The blonde saw him first. A grin spread across his gleeful face. "Oh, Akashi! Hiya! You came, too, huh?" Though they hadn't spoken much since they last saw each other at the bowling alley, their high school history made it easy for them both to chat as is if it were the old times.

"I was kind of dragged in," Akashi admitted with the same ease, and crossed his arms loosely over his chest.

"Well, I don't mind at all. It´s always great to have friends come watch me. Thanks for coming!"

"Uh, sure."

"Did you come alone? When Akihiko-san arrived he said you and Nijimura-san were running late."

"We stopped by for a cup of tea." He shifted, looked around. "Have you seen Nijimura-san? I was with him until a little while ago."

"Um, nope. I´ve only been with Kiyoshi-san since I arrived. He went off to get my helmet a second ago, though."

Akashi blinked. "Kiyoshi-san? Your helmet?"

"He doesn't yet like it when I drop the '-san', but yeah, we´re on first name basis. Plus, he´s not as grouchy and indifferent as he tries to appear." Olive eyes took on a smitten look.

Smitten? Why was everyone around him in love?

Curiosity taking over him again, the redhead decided to pry a little.

"So you are in love with Miyaji-san," he said.

Hayama being Hayama, he puffed up his chest. "Yes," he declared proudly. "Kiyoshi-san is wonderful. He´s difficult sometimes, but I…"

"Found it," Miyaji interrupted, and appeared at Hayama´s side with a helmet between his hands. He was about to hand it over, but Hayama moved faster and had him hugged around the waist and against his chest before the former Shuutoku player could even understand what was happening. Had they been in high school it would have looked ridiculous, given their heights, but Hayama was now as tall as Nijimura, so it looked… tender.

"I love you so much," Hayama finished, and kissed the other blonde´s cheek.

Akashi´s eyes widened. Miyaji´s flew wide too, not because of the kiss, but because of Akashi´s presence.

"You came," Miyaji said, sounding surprised. To Akashi´s further surprise, he didn't try to pull away from Hayama.

"Nijimura-san invited me," the redhead informed, attention focused on their embrace.

"He told me he would do it, but I didn't believe you were going to come. You keep surprising me." Hayama kissed his cheek again, and this time Miyaji did frown. "What´s with playing kissy-face, Kotarou?" he muttered, turning to look at the younger male. Still, he didn't pull away.

"I said I loved you, but you didn't answer me," Hayama said.

"Stupid brat." Miyaji snorted, finally stepped away from the loving embrace. He thrust the helmet onto Hayama´s outstretched hands. "Here. Put it on. I doubt your hard head would crack if you do fall over, but just in case."

Despite the insults, Hayama kept giving him a loving look. "Like I´d mess up. You told me you want me to win, so I´ll win."

"… If you add 'for you' to that sentence I will run you over."

Hayama laughed, put on the helmet and gave him a wink. "Then I won´t say it."

Miyaji cursed under his breath.

Akashi let out a chuckle.

When both gazes landed on him, he cleared his throat.

"Ah, my apologies. I did not mean to laugh, but this is my first time watching a couple interact up close and personal. I find it a bit amusing," he said.

Hayama grinned, took the words as a compliment and decided he´d endear Akashi even more by hugging Miyaji again. The latter let out a grumpy mutter.

"What´s with you, Kotarou, honestly? You´re not this clingy most of the time," he protested.

"Not in public, and not anymore," Hayama answered, and that earned him a slap to the back of the head.

"Tease," Miyaji said, and focused back on Akashi. "You can´t mean that."

"Mean the fact you are the first couple I have ever seen interact? Yes, I do mean it."

"Oh come on, you must have _interacted_ with someone before, at the very least."

The redhead shook his head.

Miyaji gaped at him. Hayama said, "Don't look so shocked, Kiyoshi-san. Akashi hasn't had a girlfriend or boyfriend before."

"He´s nineteen!"

"So?" Akashi said, raising an eyebrow. This was taking him back to his conversation with Nijimura.

And speaking of which, where was he? If they were there on a date they should be alone. It destroyed the purpose of the whole date, didn't it?

"So that´s ridiculous! You´re the captain of the Generation of Miracles, Akashi fucking Seijuurou. You must have people fawn over you all the time."

"I am not Kise, Miyaji-san, and even if people 'fawn' over me I do not hold any care for attention."

"But even Nijimura…"

"Sei-chan!"

Akashi froze.

Sei-chan? Had someone just said…?

"Sei-chan!"

Oh no. Oh no. OH NO.

Could that be…? Well, it could be, but it didn't have to be, right? So the voice may have sounded like Mibuchi´s, and so Mibuchi used to call him 'Sei-chan', but this was Tokyo and there had to be other people who got the same cutesy nickname, and…

"Sei-chan! Oh dear, you've suddenly started shaking! Are you alright, do you need to sit down?"

To hell with it. It was Mibuchi.

It wasn't that Akashi had something against Rakuzan´s former shooting guard. In fact, he liked Mibuchi but for the fact he fussed over Akashi –and the Uncrowned Kings–much like Kise fussed over Kuroko. 'Reo-nee' was an appropriate nickname. Akashi would have called him that in high school if he´d been less prim and proper.

Plastering a smile on his face, Akashi turned to face Mibuchi. However, his smile all but disappeared when he noticed Mibuchi had Sanada´s arm over his shoulder.

"Mibuchi, Sanada-san," he said.

"Glad to see you made it in the end," Sanada said.

"Sei-chan! It´s been so long!" Mibuchi said. "Akihiko and Kotarou told me you were going to come, but I didn't believe them."

"I won our bet, Reo," Sanada said, and hugged Mibuchi to his side.

"Oh, hush, Akihiko. I never even made the bet official." Mibuchi rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle.

Akihiko. Reo. Hugs. Chuckles.

Akashi stared at them in horror.

"I… what is this?" he breathed.

Mibuchi gave him a wondering look. "What is what, Sei-chan?"

"This." The redhead motioned back and forth between the two… couples? Yes. He didn't like it, thought of this all as strange, but the men in front of him were dating.

Akashi began to feel a teeny, tiny bit overwhelmed.

"I need to find Nijimura-san," he said, and rubbed at his temples.

"Akashi?" Hayama said.

"Sei-chan?" Mibuchi put in. Both kings looked at him worriedly.

"I need to find Nijimura-san," he repeated, and rubbed his skin with more force. "I need to find him. Where is he? Where is Nijimura-san?"

"Seijuurou? What´s wrong?"

Oh, that voice.

"Come with me," Akashi commanded, and before he had time to think about it he grabbed Nijimura´s hand and dragged him away from the lovey mess those four made.

Nijimura went with it, eyebrows raised. He kept on walking, feeling how tightly the redhead clutched his hand. He didn't make any sort of comment until they stopped walking far away from all the ramps.

"What is it?" he said, and squeezed the pale hand before letting go.

Akashi stared at him with almost frightened eyes.

"They are all together," came the hoarse and uncomfortable reply.

"They?"

"Hayama and Miyaji-san. Sanada-san and Mibuchi. They… they…" Akashi was too weirded out to even finish. He shivered, fisted his hands. He looked vulnerable. Akashi never looked vulnerable.

Nijimura considered the picture in front of him, then decided to put his life at risk and stepped forward to envelop the shorter man in a hug.

Akashi thought he´d had his fill of shocks for the rest of his life. Turns out he was wrong.

It wasn't like he´d never been hugged. His mother used to do it all the time, Kise had dared a couple of times in Teikou, same with Hayama and Mibuchi in Razukan, but this…

His eyes flew wide. His mouth dropped to the ground. He stayed so very still in Nijimura´s grasp, but like Miyaji and Mibuchi, he didn't pull away.

"You felt overwhelmed, didn't you?" the blackhead murmured.

Akashi thought about not answering, then said, "Who wouldn't?"

"Well, you knew about Hayama and Miyaji."

"Knowing about them and watching them are two very different things." Moving a millimeter at the time, he let his head rest against Nijimura´s shoulder. He reveled on how comfortable it felt. Truth be told, it had been _ages_ since he´d been he´d in such a tender and innocent way.

"Seijuurou?" Nijimura prompted, and tightened his hold.

"And Sanada-san and Mibuchi. Are they… really together?"

"Well, they haven't said anything formal, but you could say they are."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was not my place to tell you. I respect Akihiko-san very much. His private life is his own."

"You told me about Miyaji-san," Akashi put in quietly.

"It´s different."

He enjoyed the embrace a couple more seconds. He pulled back after that, took a deep breath and shook his head.

"If that is what dating means I do not wish to do it. Ever," he announced.

Nijimura´s face fell on the spot. "You don't?"

"No. I am not willing to be turned into a loving, scattered mess. It was… it was disgusting." Akashi looked vulnerable all over again. Upon seeing the elder´s sad face he added, "You can try with the other person you like, can you not? Because I mean it, Nijimura-san, I will never…"

The other person. Oh, he´d had enough of naïve Akashi. Enough.

The blackhead squeezed his shoulders. "Seijuurou, there is no other person."

"You said there was."

"No. You came up with the idea yourself. I never said there was anyone else I liked. You´re the only one."

If Nijimura had confessed any other day, Akashi would have been surprised and confused. After the terrible day he´d had, this was what he needed the least.

"I cannot deal with this right now. I cannot," Akashi said, took a deep breath and began pacing like a caged lion. His brow furrowed.

"I am thinking about going home," he said.

"You´re shaken up so bad?"

"Yes." No point in denying it.

Nijimura ran a hand through his hair. "How about we stay away from those sick people during the event? I´ll withdraw the whole 'date' idea and we can revert back to what this was supposed to be: friends hanging out."

"After you've told me you like me?"

"I don't think you've processed that little fact yet. Whether you admit it or not, you´re in shock."

Akashi had never hated a word so much.

..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..

Nonetheless, Akashi ended up taking Nijimura up on both of his offers. Of course, he laid down some special rules.

First, he would stay to watch Hayama´s show –which was in truth a competition between universities and not a simple show only and only if they stayed away from the other two couples for all the time they had to be there and didn't even said goodbye. Akashi had had his fill of sickening love for the day.

Second, Nijimura had to take back the whole 'date thing' and pretend it hadn't happened. The truth was Akashi hadn't fully processed the fact Nijimura _liked_ him, and he didn't want to, and it was due to his terrible first exposure to romantic relationships. Whether he said it out loud or not, he was bothered and kind of disgusted by it. He didn't want to think about being involved in such a relationship himself. It was an alien concept to him, now more than ever.

Hence, he wanted to stay the carefree, ignorant guy he´d been when he went into the small café with Nijimura and spend the time with him as if they were nothing but friends. Friendship and leadership Akashi could handle. Any other feeling he could not. Well, anger was up for debate, but he…

"Hayama´s pretty good isn't it?"

Akashi blinked, then turned to look at Nijimura, who sat next to him among a midst of strangers on the side of the park across Miyaji and the rest.

"Is he?" he mumbled.

The blackhead smiled at him, and it was the same smile as before. "Didn't you ever see him during high school?"

"Hayama kept his hobby to himself. He only practiced during his days off, and even then I never heard of him attending an event like this one."

"Well, that´s kind of sad to learn, but he´s very good. Look." Nijimura nodded to the ramps and other surfaces where Hayama was now flying and showing off.

Akashi studied his fluid, free movements. He was good and showy, he´d give Hayama that much, but skateboarding was not an interest of his.

"How nice," he said.

The blackhead let out a chuckle. Though he hadn't been very happy about dropping the date concept he´d agreed. It was so Akashi could keep his sanity, right?

"You´re bored," he said.

"I am not."

"Are too. We´ve only been watching for like twenty minutes and you´re already bored."

"For the record, Nijimura-san," Akashi said, voice sharp. "It has been twenty-eight minutes, and skateboarding is not a sport of my liking."

"Do you want to leave?"

"Would you really let me go after all the fuss you made to keep me here?"

"I hadn't thought you´d hate it so much. I thought you were going to have fun, and I don't think you´re boredom has to do with… ah, you know what."

Akashi sighed. "I am bored," he admitted, "but you invited me to come. Leaving would be rude, so I will bear this…"

The crowd erupted in cheers. Screams and clapping began so suddenly Akashi´s ears rang. Plus, the crowd all around them jumped to their feet as they cheered for Hayama, who´d finished his performance.

A man behind Akashi and the woman next to him began jumping like crazy. He got elbowed on the side, kneed on the back. He grunted and felt his temper flare, but what made him snap for the second time on the day was when he felt a gooey thing hit the back of his head.

He jerked, then very slowly raised his hand to touch whatever had hit him. His fingers came away stained with cheese. The same trashy cheese Nijimura had eaten the nachos with back at the bowling alley.

Goddammit it.

Murder in his eyes, Akashi rose, whirled. He let out a strangled sound, and his eyes found the person who´d thrown the cheese. The guy´s wide eyes and shocked expression said it all.

Akashi´s body moved, but before he could even attempt to get towards the stranger, long arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders and held him tight.

"Hold it, Seijuurou," Nijimura murmured in his ear.

 **To be continued…**

OMG, so here ends this awkward chapter. I´m sorry if it came out crappy and so OOC and so terrible, but this was the idea I had for the week, and ironically enough it flowed easier than the other chapters, the whole forward and back progression with these two. If you hated it I´ll understand, but please stick with me. I´ll try to pick the story up again with the next chapter Now more than ever, thanks so much for reading. :3


	6. Chapter 6: Shaky Ground

**Chapter 6: Shaky Ground**

The feel of Nijimura´s body against his back was very strange. Akashi had no other word for it. It was not the first time he felt another man´s body pressed to his, for the record. He was a basketball player after all. Screening, pushing, fouling, blocking; lots of movements in his beloved sport needed physical contact.

So that was not what struck him as odd. What he did find odd was the way Nijimura held him: with tenderness, gentleness, familiarity… and yet there was so much strength in his embrace. Plus, Akashi had never been pressed up against another man for more than five seconds. He was sure at least half a minute had gone by already, and it appeared Nijimura didn't want to let go anytime soon.

Akashi would have asked why he didn't let go –mainly because the blackhead had to be covered in cheap cheese by now– if he hadn't been ready to kill the man who´d thrown the food in the first place.

"Nijimura-san, please let me go. I cannot commit murder unless you release me," he said. He sounded much calmer than he felt.

Nijimura chuckled. "Why do you think I´m hugging you? I can´t let you kill anybody."

"But the man…" He stopped talking when he felt a chin rest atop his head.

"He´ll get what he has to get. Look," the elder mumbled.

Akashi frowned, but he kept his eyes on the man, who stared back at him in terror… and therefore he didn't see how the human avalanche began.

It began with a push at the top of the stairs. Gasps were heard. Balances were lost. Soda, hamburgers and nachos flew into the air…

And it all ended up with the offender at Akashi´s feet, squashed under other four guys –he was alive at least– covered in hamburger patties and soda.

"See? Karma," Nijimura said. He still had his head resting on Akashi´s hair, who hummed and said, "Were you able to foresee it?"

"Not really. I just saw the guys at the top of the stairs, saw the one who threw the cheese and connected the dots. I don't have an Emperor Eye."

The redhead sighed, tried to wiggle away. "Can you let me go now? I will not commit violence."

"I figured you wouldn't, but do I have to?"

" _Yes_ , Nijimura-san, you have to. I am sure your shirt and chin are covered in cheese by now. Also, friends do not hold each other like this."

"And how do you know, Seijuurou? "

"I just know," Akashi stated, and yes, he was lying, but as comfortable as he was being held –bad thought, Akashi, bad thought– he knew this was wrong, and he suspected it had a romantic tone.

Romance. Ew.

"Nijimura-san," he prompted.

The aforementioned sighed, then let go. Akashi turned. As he´d suspected, the front of Nijimura´s shirt and his neck were covered in the disgusting yellowish-orange substance.

"I told you," he said.

The blackhead looked down at himself. He pursed his lips, then shrugged. "No big deal. I can clean myself with the shirt and wash it when I get home." He waved a finger at the redhead. "You on the other hand might need a shower to get your hair clean."

Akashi almost touched his head. Almost. "I am going home now," he announced. "Hayama´s participation is over and I do not wish to have dry cheese in my head. If you will excuse me…"

"I´ll go with you."

"Oh no, you don't have to."

"It´s fine. Besides, I can take you to my place. It´s nearer than… where did you live, again? A penthouse ten minutes away from university?"

"Correct."

"that means a thirty-minute ride from where we are. My apartment is fifteen minutes from here, tops. You can come with me… if you want."

Akashi eyed him. "Why the offer?"

"The truth? I feel it´s my fault you've had such a terrible day, so I´m trying to make it up to you."

His eyes went down to the "offender" who was trying to get out from the pile of people on top of him.

He gave a soft snort. "You already made it up to me, Nijimura-san," he said, but decided he´d make a visit anyway.

..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..

Nijimura was a commoner.

Akashi couldn't believe he´d forgotten that tiny little detail about him. He´d always known, of course, especially since Nijimura had always been so calm and proud of it, but he had to admit he´d let the knowledge slip his mind. After all those years it was no surprise, he supposed.

He didn't hold the fact against Nijimura. Never had, if his memory didn't fail him, because it wasn't his fault. Most persons Akashi knew were commoners as well. It was more than understandable. The people who had the same economic level as Akashi were very rare. And now, that wasn't him bragging, it was just the truth.

And it didn't matter. Akashi liked Nijimura for who he was, not for what he had.

Which was a good thing, given where the latter lived.

Half-curious and half-cautious, the redhead walked alongside Nijimura in a rather _common and simple_ neighborhood. There were houses here and there, apartment buildings, stores, basketball and soccer courts… plus all the people milling around in a very relaxed and friendly way.

"I know it´s not what you´re used to seeing, but this is what a normal neighborhood looks like," Nijimura said, interrupting his little observing session.

Crimson eyes flicked to his face. "I did not say a word."

"Your silence speaks more than your words sometimes, always has."

Akashi´s brow furrowed. He didn't answer, only looked around again.

Nijimura rolled his eyes. "Please tell me you didn't forget I was one of the crowd. Please tell me you did know what to expect when I asked you to come over."

"I did not think of your socioeconomic status when I accepted your invitation, no."

"Oh, come on. Not everyone is as rich as you. With both my siblings and I going to school plus my mom being the only one working my family barely has money to rent out a place for me to live."

Akashi stopped walking. "You do have a decent home." It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes, of course, but like I said before it isn't what you´re used to."

"I trust you not to take me to a dumpster."

"I trust you to believe me when I say the place is decent."

He frowned harder.

"Shuuzou-nii-san!"

"Shuu-nii!"

"Onii-chan!"

At the three screams, both of them jumped… then a beautiful smile spread across Nijimura´s lips. Akashi tried to find right away what made the other man so happy in a matter of seconds. The screams should have been hints.

"Hey," Nijimura greeted cheerfully, and waved with his whole arm at the three kids on the basketball court. Said children ran to the mesh and plastered themselves against it. They all waved back with much more enthusiasm.

"Shuu-nii, I learned how to shoot from the three-point line," a small brunette called.

"He´s been practicing a lot! He doesn't make many shots, but he´s learning, you know, onii-chan." a girl informed him.

"That´s good to hear. I´m glad you´re all practicing."

"One day we will be very good and we´ll play in your team, Shuuzou-nii-san!" the third kid announced.

Nijimura laughed. "I´m looking forward to it," he called, then pointed at them. "I´ll see you Saturday morning, kiddos. Don't be late to your training session."

"Yes, sir!" came the triple reply, then the kids waved goodbye and went back to running across the court with a basketball.

Akashi glanced at them before both of them resumed their walking. "They aren't your siblings, are they?"

"Who? The adorable trio back there? No. They´re neighbors."

"But they call you…"

"Hayama calls Mibuchi Reo-nee, but they´re not related."

He frowned for the third time in less than five minutes. Nijimura had a point. "So you teach mini basketball on weekends?" he asked, deciding he´d leave the older brother issue alone.

"Mmm, I guess I do. The girl back there saw me playing basketball when I first moved here. She asked me to teach her, and it was a matter of time before all her friends and siblings tagged along. It was very fun at first, took me back to the days when I taught my own brother and sister, and the kids all had fun."

"But you talked to them about 'training sessions'."

"At first it was all for recreational purposes. I used to fool around with them and vice versa, then they got serious and asked if I could train them in a proper way. They all said they´d been watching basketball on TV and they wanted to be a real team and play in real tournaments. I couldn't refuse nor ignore their fighting spirit. "

"And do you have your own team now?"

"For street ball yes. None of the kids go to the same school so it isn't a formal team, but they all participate in local street competitions, and more kids come to join every few months. The kid who said he´d learned to shoot from the three-point line? He´s the newest member; his family moved here only one month ago."

Akashi gave a thoughtful hum as they kept on walking through the commoners´ neighborhood. "Coach Nijimura. It suits you," he said.

"Shuu-nii and onii-chan more like it. I only train them, by the way. The parents are the ones who take care of the courts and get resources and arrange games."

"But I bet it is because of your training that the parents and kids have all decided to put so much effort into basketball."

"That´s what I like to think." Nijimura´s lips curved upward.

Akashi nodded. "Also, I imagine they support you because by playing basketball their children stay away from drugs, alcohol and the Yakuza."

"Ha! Funny thought, Seijuurou." He rolled his eyes. "Well, I like being around the kids. It´s relaxing to help and support them. If it keeps them on the right track… even better."

"You are a very caring person, Nijimura-san. Even in Teikou, the team worked thanks to your watching over us all."

"Right."

"I am telling the truth. You were more than a captain and a friend. I would even say you were more than a brother."

"If you say 'mother' I´m going to find some more cheese and throw it to your head all over again."

"I wasn't going to say 'mother'."

"Good. That role was always yours anyway."

Akashi´s step faltered. This time he didn't stop walking, though. "Excuse me?" he said, a little bit insulted.

Nijimura gave him a sidelong glance. "Oi, don't look surprised. You can´t mean to tell me you never heard your nickname back in Teikou."

"My nick…?" He took a deep breath.

"… 'Mother'?" he breathed.

"Yeah. Aomine was the one who gave it to you given how much you… ah, worried about the other members of the Generation of Miracles. I overheard the other brats muttering about it quite a few times."

Akashi wanted in that moment to round up the other Miracles and give each of them a good beating.

Mother. How dare they name him 'mother'. It was not an offense, mind you. Being a mother was the second best thing in the world, or so he´d heard when he was a child. The first best thing was _having_ a mother, and Akashi knew that from personal experience. His mother had been everything to him. She´d been wonderful, a blessing, his calm in the middle of the storm, so being the Generation of Miracles´ mother was not an insult but a compliment.

Sort of.

What bothered him was the fact they had called _him_ mother when Nijimura had acted more like one.

But then again…

"If I was the mother then you were the father, Nijimura-san," he said.

He meant it to be a mild insult. Nijimura took it as a compliment and an observation.

"Well, thanks. I tried to raise our kids the best I could. The only one which I failed to make a good man was Haizaki."

Akashi blinked at him, stared a couple of seconds. "Our kids?" he muttered.

Nijimura gave him a wink. "Mother and father… well, you know."

Akashi would have called him a flirt on the spot had he known Nijimura was flirting –even if he wasn't supposed to– in the first place.

..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..

Commoners´ homes were lovely.

As awed as Akashi could get, he walked around Nijimura´s small and compact yet pristine and comfortable apartment. It only had one bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen-dining room, a living room and a huge balcony window. It was all visible from the front door. Plus, Nijimura had told him the terrace was a garden always open to the public, same as the green areas surrounding the apartment building.

Akashi liked it. He liked how simple it was, how small and intimate it felt. What made him almost smile, however, was the fact the place was so clean and tidied up, just like Nijimura himself.

"See, I told you the place was decent." the blackhead said as soon as they were both inside. He slipped his shoes off, looked at the redhead over his shoulder and gave an apologetic smile. "No house slippers, by the way. You can keep your shoes on, if you don't want your socks to touch commoners´ floor."

"Oh, nonsense, Nijimura-san." He took his own shoes off without hesitation and padded around the little living room. Sofa, couches, TV and stereo plus a huge coffee table with tons of books and sheets on top…

"You take Modern Japanese Literature courses? Does chemical engineering need you to?" he asked, noticing one of the titles. He picked up said textbook from the table and flipped through it.

"No. I have that thing because I tutor a girl on the subject since last semester.

"Oh." He picked up another book, the another. Most had to do with several courses of math, chemistry and biology. Those were classes Nijimura had for sure, but the books were all different levels. Biology II and Biology V; Calculus I and Calculus III.

"Aren´t some of these books from your first semester?" he asked.

Nijimura walked over to him, nodded. "Yes. I keep them because I tutor some other guys who are studying the same career. A girl is coming over tonight so we can study for her first Biology quiz, as a matter of fact. I hope she does bring her notebook this time."

Akashi´s fingers froze where they were turning the pages. "How long have you been helping her?"

"Since her first semester. This is her second."

Huh. A newbie. Sort of.

"And do all your students come here to get your help?" he asked.

Nijimura tilted his head at the redhead´s tone. "Why wouldn't they?" he replied.

Why wouldn't they indeed?

Akashi tried to answer the question, found out he couldn't and decided to change the subject. He would not engage in a conversation he couldn't win.

"I like your apartment. It is very… homey and comfortable."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But it´s a commoner´s house."

"I am aware, but it is lovely nonetheless. Like I said, I like it."

Nijimura hummed. "Thanks, I guess. So, you´re taking a shower, right?"

The redhead gave a nod.

"I´ll get you some towels… clothes, too?"

"I don't think borrowing your clothes is appropriate, Nijimura-san."

"But you did it the first day you met the basketball team, and I don't mind. Besides, you returned the stuff freshly washed and smelling all citrusy and fresh."

Akashi eyed the elder with suspicion.

Nijimura stared back at first, then threw his hands up in surrender. "Fine, I´ll just get you towels. Wait here."

Ten minutes later, Akashi wandered out of the small bathroom with a towel over his head and his shirt which had miraculously stayed clean, in his hand.

Nijimura was in the little kitchen mixing something in a pan.

"Your bathroom is as lovely as the rest of the apartment," Akashi informed, leaning against the counter next to the stove.

Grey eyes flicked over to him, then went wide at the partial nudity. Soon enough, though, Nijimura returned his gaze to what he was doing. He´d changed shirts while the other bathed –or washed his hair, truth be said– and had cleaned his face and neck with a washrag he´d wet in the sink.

"The bathroom´s the tiniest room here," he said.

"Therefore lies its loveliness. It is compact, clean and useful."

"Don't tell me you prefer it to the glass cubicle shower I´m sure you have in your huge penthouse."

"I sort of do." Akashi looked at the pan. "What are you frying?"

"Bacon."

"Bacon?"

"Yeah, to make bacon sandwiches. I used to cook and eat them all the time with my siblings back in America. Want one?"

He looked at the reddish thin slices, which were sizzling like crazy. It looked so very unhealthy and cheap. Food not fit for a man of the Akashi family, or so his father´s voice said in his head.

"No thank you," he said.

Nijimura raised an eyebrow, then reached for the bread. "You sure?"

Akashi didn't answer, only kept drying his hair. If he was honest with himself, he would have liked to taste the greasy food. Murasakibara once told him all food was delicious, but the unhealthy one was the absolute best i.e. junk food was good for the taste but bad for the body.

Nijimura made two sandwiches in the end. Akashi watched as he piled them up.

He had to admit he almost drooled looking at the greasy goodness. He´d never tasted a bacon sandwich before, and he so wanted to do it right now. It wouldn't hurt, would it?

"You look like a drowning man," the blackhead informed him when he´d finished putting both sandwiches on a plate. He went to the fridge and looked inside. "You say you don't want a sandwich, maybe you´ll allow yourself a drink?"

Akashi ignored the 'drowning man' bit. Instead he said, "What do you have?"

"Grape and orange juice, various types of soda, lemonade and bee… uh, that´s it."

Dark red eyes turned to slits. "You were about to say beer."

"No."

"Yes." Akashi tried to look inside, but Nijimura closed the door. He smiled down at Akashi.

"Even if I did have beer in there, you can´t drink yet," he said.

"Uh-huh, like a simple rule of society would keep me from doing what I want," the youngster half-teased, but jokes were so not his thing, so it came out sharp and arrogant.

Nijimura snorted. "Of course not, Your Highness. So, what do you want?"

"I will have some lemonade, please."

"And a bacon sandwich?"

"And a bacon…" Akashi stopped talking. He frowned at Nijimura. "Very funny, Nijimura-san."

The elder walked over to pick up one of the sandwiches. He held it up and in front of Akashi´s face.

"You should try it," he said.

"I do not wish to."

"You´re lying to me, Seijuurou. I know you want to taste it. If you've never had one before try it now. Come on, take a big juicy bite."

" _No_."

Nijimura didn't miss a beat. "A small bite, then." He put the food back down, took out a knife and cut the bread into small triangles.

Akashi glared at the food. "If you try to feed me as if I were a child I am going to hurt you, Nijimura-san."

Lips pulled back to form a beautiful smile. "Wasn't planning on it, but if you insist…" Nijimura let the sentence trail off. He picked up a small triangle and held it out to Akashi, who plastered himself against the counter.

"Nijimura-san," he protested.

Steel grey eyes acquired a challenging gleam. "Come on, open up."

"N-No. I mean it, stop treating me like I´m…"

" _Seijuurou_." It was almost a predatory purr, if that wasn't an oxymoron.

It wanted to make him laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. He also wanted to hit Nijimura-san.

"Seijuurou," the elder repeated, crowding him.

Akashi´s anger flared, and yet he almost chuckled. "Shuuzou, stop acting like a child," he said, empathizing the name and keeping Nijimura at arm's length.

Upon hearing his first name, Nijimura stopped playing around. He blinked, then let out a laugh. "Touché," he said, then backed off.

The redhead sighed in relief. His eyes skated to the triangles of sandwich. As fast as he could, he snatched a piece up and popped it into his mouth.

"I saw that."

He choked on the delicious bacon and bread.

Nijimura handed him a glass of water looking amused.

"Go ahead, have it," he said, voice gentle. "There´s a sandwich for each one anyway."

After a small hesitation, Akashi gave in and picked it up.

"You´re not used to teasing, are you?"

He looked at Nijimura. "No," he deadpanned. His brow furrowed. "I have heard of friends teasing each other, but I didn't know what it was like."

"Friendly teasing is different. What I was doing a second ago was more… um…"

"Let´s not go there again, Nijimura-san."

"What happened to 'Shuuzou'?" The blackhead shook his head. "I won´t go there again if you don't want me to, but let me tell you one thing. Romantic relationships don't have to be like Miyaji´s or Akihiko-san´s. Romance is built on friendship most of the time. Couples talk to each other more than they kiss."

"That´s a lie."

"Why would I lie to you? I´ve always liked you, Seijuurou, I´ve always lo…"

"More reason to lie," the redhead interrupted. "Liking means you want a relationship like theirs with me one day."

Nijimura started looking annoyed. "And would that be so bad?"

"To be turned into a lovesick mess? Yes, it would be bad, disgusting."

"Why? People in love are amusing and cheesy, but they're not disgusting."

"… In love?" Akashi looked offended all over again.

Oh.

… Oh!

Nijimura frowned. "I…"

"Nijimura-san, I can´t do this. I haven't fully processed everything you've been telling me, but if you do mean what you are saying then I cannot be around you anymore. You are my friend, nothing else."

The words stung.

"And you don't think we can be anything else?"

"No. I do not wish to be _anything else_ with anyone. Attraction is not a feeling I can swallow, let alone love."

"Only because you've never experienced it before, but if you would stop putting barriers around yourself and gave people… gave _me_ a chance I´m pretty sure we can…"

"No. We cannot work this out." Akashi´s face and voice were stony. "I do not wish to get involved with anyone. Not now, and I can´t see my answer changing in the following years. If you cannot accept my position, I suggest you rethink our current relationship."

Nijimura looked stricken. "Do you mean that?"

"I never say things I do not mean."

Of course he didn't. Akashi was Akashi. Even if he wasn't the gold-eyed tyrant anymore, he was still the arrogant, stubborn and mighty kid he´d been all through middle school and high school.

How could Nijimura have thought things were changing in his favor?"

He balled his hands into fists. He tried to even out his breathing.

Akashi wasn't moved.

"It is time for me to leave," he said.

"Fine."

"Please think about what I said."

"No need, I already have. My feelings won´t change. I don't want to inconvenience or bother you, so let´s put an end to this."

Akashi stared at him.

Nijimura continued. "How about we cut off our communication to what´s necessary: basketball. We´re not studying the same career, we don't usually hang out at the same places and there is no need for us to talk to each other. How does it sound?"

How did it sound? It sounded terrible! That was not what Akashi had meant at all, and it was not what he wanted.

His pride, however, kept him from backing down.

He ended up giving a stiff nod and saying, "I find it a pleasant solution."

The blackhead stilled, then sighed. "Fine," he repeated.

Akashi was out the door one minute later. He was frowning for the umpteenth time that day.

Because really, what had he just done?

 **To be continued…**

Uff! Here ends this chapter. It´s the longest so far and I hope you didn't find it boring or anything. I plan on having certain member of the Generation of Miracles pop up in the next chapter to help knock some sense into Akashi, so we´ll see how it goes. Thanks for reading!

And, _**Guest**_ _,_ I am sorry the side couples bothered you on the last chapter. I guess I didn't think it would bother anyone because, personally, I LOVE side couples. Even if I don't ship them I like reading about others, which is why I can´t say those four plus some others won´t appear in further chapters. Still, I do keep in mind who the main pairing is, contrary to what my writing may reflect. Thanks for being so honest and sharing your thoughts with me.


	7. Chapter 7: So What s New Here?

**Chapter 7: So What´s New Here?**

Akashi dribbled the ball as he looked around the court. He tried to find someone to pass. Most of his teammates were covered. He could take the shot on his own and sink it for sure, but he´d been a good boy in this practice session. He´d been the best point guard in the world. He´d also acted like Kuroko most of the time. He´d passed and supported the team instead of stealing all the glory like he used to. He´d been trying to improve his team play more than usual, and…

"Akashi!"

He reacted on instinct.

The ball flew out of his hand and went spinning in the direction in which he´d heard the voice. He didn't move his eyes or any other part of his body until he heard the sound of rubber connecting with flesh.

His body lost some of its tension. He turned his head in time to see Nijimura catch the object, purse his lips and then shoot from the three-point line.

It went in.

His team cheered. The other team groaned. Sanada almost laughed.

"Keep moving," the captain commanded, and the ball was back in the game.

Akashi got ready to play on the defense, but his eyes slid to Nijimura again. The blackhead was across the court, covering another third-year. His expression gave nothing away. He was so not smiling and whooping and congratulating certain point guard on a perfect pass.

Akashi wanted to scream. Or rather, he wanted to grab Nijimura by the front of his sweaty shirt and ask him _why_. What had happened to all the smiles and pats on the back Nijimura used to give him when they were on the same team? What had happened to the little conversations they used to hold during the games or while the other players fought for the rebounds?

Most important of all: what had happened to 'Seijuurou'?

So okay, maybe Akashi knew what had happened to all those things, but he didn't think it was fair or mature what Nijimura was doing.

It had been two weeks, two freaking weeks, since their mild discussion back at the tiny and lovely apartment.

True to his word, Nijimura had cut all the unnecessary contact the very next day. Akashi didn't see him nor did he hear about him until basketball practice in the afternoon. Even there, however, Nijimura had been distant… or rather as friendly as he was to other people. There was no extra talking, no sharing water bottles, only eventual smiles, even conversation, good teamwork.

Akashi didn't say anything at first. In some confusing way, he figured this was all his fault. Since he was the mighty _and_ almighty Akashi Seijuurou… well, he had no choice but to roll with it. He was _not_ going to tell Nijimura he didn't like this new arrangement, or so he´d promised. He´d kept his promise, clamming up despite the drastic change.

This, though, was the very last straw.

He waited until practice was over. Today Nijimura and the vice-captain had cleanup duty, so when the blackhead went to get the mops to the storage closet in the gym, Akashi bounded after him.

"Do you have a minute?" he asked as soon as he was within hearing range.

Nijimura glanced over his shoulder as he grabbed the mops between his hands. "Sure," he said.

There was no sound behind him.

He let out a hum, then stopped fiddling with the objects and turned around to look at the shorter man. He put his hands on his hips.

"What´s up?" he asked

The redhead crossed his arms. "You know what is up, Nijimura-san."

The latter had the nerve to look utterly and genuinely confused.

"Did I do something I shouldn't have?" he asked. He pursed his lips. "But I´ve stayed out of your hair, haven't I?"

"Yes," Akashi ground out.

"So what´s the problem?"

The redhead stared.

Nijimura frowned. "I´m doing what you asked me to do, and what I said I was going to do, aren't I?"

"You are, Nijimura-san, and I couldn't be more pleased as to how you are handling the situation…" _When had he become such a good and natural liar?_ "But 'Akashi'? Aren´t you taking it too far?"

"I don't think so, no. Calling you Seijuurou would be too personal, and that's what I´m trying to avoid."

The redhead let out as elegant and conservative a huff as he could. "You are acting rather childish," he chastised.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because you have stopped treating me like you used to."

The confusion was then replaced by mild annoyance. "I sure have. The whole point of giving you special treatment was to, woo you. Sort of anyway. How do you think one makes their romantic intentions noticeable? By sheer talking? No. It takes an effort, it takes paying especial attention to someone, giving them what you don't give others."

"… What you just said was very crude, Nijimura-san."

The annoyance grew. "Oh, don't talk to me like I´m doing something wrong. I´m doing what we agreed I´d do, and if you´re so pleased with it then stop bugging me. I´m off your case, Akashi, but I´m still being civilized to you. What else do you want?"

The redhead´s eyes narrowed at the angry, frustrated even hurt tone. He had a moment of insight. "You appear as if you are fine with our agreement, but you are not. You try to make it look as if you are treating me like a friend with no problem at all, but that is not the case. It is costing you dearly, is it not, Nijimura-san?"

The blackhead´s eyes turned steely, and not just in color. "Remember how you said you didn't want to talk about romance and relationships?"

Akashi gave a curt nod.

"I don't want to talk about what I´m feeling right now or how I´m coping with the decision you took, okay?" Nijimura frowned, and he looked confused all over again. "But why do you even care? We´re still friends, sort of."

Why did he care indeed?

Akashi found himself speechless. The speechlessness made him want to hurt Nijimura real bad for making him feel one thing.

Hate.

Loathing, rancor, any other synonym, Akashi felt it.

Why did Nijimura have to do this? It would have all been okay if the blackhead hadn't liked Akashi in the first place, and then the latter would have been sparred all this dancing around. They had been close in middle school. They had gotten along when they were kids. They´d also had a wonderful relationship until two weeks and a couple days ago. When they met at university Akashi fell back into the familiar dynamic he and Nijimura had had. They had been good friends. Akashi had felt comfortable, maybe even happy and safe.

And then Nijimura screwed it all up by adding romance –or possible romance– into the equation.

Why? Why did he make Akashi hate him at times?

"Oi, Nijimura, hurry up with those mops!" the vice-captain called, breaking their little tense atmosphere.

Akashi frowned at the interruption. "Is he ignorant to the meaning of privacy?" he muttered.

The blackhead sighed. "It isn't like you asked for it, Akashi. Now, if you´ll excuse me, I have some cleaning to do. And don't be mad at me when it´s your own words what got us here. If you don't like it, you rethink what you said." With that apparently calm and mature remark, Nijimura strode off.

Akashi gritted his teeth, balled his hands into fists.

Nijimura could be quite gentle when he wanted to be. He could also be quite a pain.

Akashi knew he shouldn't have cared about the blackhead at all, but he thought he did, and he also knew one thing: he didn't like resentful Nijimura. The fact that he´d brought this unto himself didn't improve his mood.

Not. One. Little. Bit.

..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..

It was three minutes no midnight. The penthouse was silent. His room was silent. He could have been hearing the soothing whirr of the air conditioner but he´d made the housekeeper turn it off as soon as he´d gotten to the penthouse. Hours ago, he´d found the sound annoying. It bothered his thoughts. Now, he would have welcomed it with open arms. As it was, he had nothing to distract him from his own mind. _His own dangerous mind_.

The worst part was Akashi had been running around in circles, and he hated himself for it. Why was he mulling over Nijimura´s words?

 _Don't be mad at me when it´s your own words what got us here. If you don't like it, you rethink what you said._

He would really would have loved to retaliate against Nijimura for daring to talk to him like that, for scolding him and treating him like all this was his fault.

 _But it_ is _his fault_ , a small voice in his head said.

"No it isn't," he muttered, staring up at the dark ceiling of his bedroom.

It wasn't… right? No. It wasn't. It was Nijimura´s. Why did the blackhead have to ruin their friendship in the first place with his romantic intentions? Why did he have to push Akashi? He pushed, he pushed, and Akashi couldn't take it anymore. He´d shoved back with all his strength. He´d sent Nijimura to the other side of the country so to speak… and now Nijimura was blaming him for it.

 _Couldn't he have had a bit more tact, at least?_ the same voice said in his head.

"Why should I have tact?" he said. "I am Akashi Seijuurou, and people should accept what I say no matter how I say it. Tact is for those who are afraid of harming other people, but I do not care for other´s welfare except…"

What the hell was he saying now?!

Akashi let out a groan. He rolled over in bed and buried his face in the pillow.

Honestly, what was he muttering about now? He was acting absolute again, and not only absolute, he was being selfish and why not, even stupid.

And those things _were_ all Nijimura´s fault! Why? Because if the blackhead hadn't stopped treating him like he did Akashi wouldn't have drowned in his own thoughts, he wouldn't be doubting his own words and actions.

He also wouldn't be so troubled if he didn't care for Nijimura at all.

But apparently he did care for the former Teikou captain. If he didn't he wouldn't be an emotional mess. If he didn't, he would have let this slide. He would have accepted the new arrangement with a winning smile and he would have kept his friendship with Nijimura, not caring at all of the latter felt comfortable or not.

But he did care. He felt almost guilty because Nijimura was indeed hurting and struggling with his rejection even if he didn't let it show. He disliked their new relationship. He didn't want this situation to continue.

However, he didn't want to apologize either. Apologizing would mean one thing he didn't want to even think about:

It´d mean he´d lost. He would have to admit defeat. He would let Nijimura know he wants to be more than friends since he couldn't _tolerate_ so little interaction. Maybe Nijimura would suggest they try to hang out more so their 'interaction' grew. Yet Akashi was sure it wouldn't suffice. He wanted more; had grown accustomed to more and now he wanted. Plain and simple. He wanted more.

And did that mean he liked Nijimura the way Nijimura liked him?

Good grief.

Even though he couldn't breathe as he was, he buried his face deeper in his pillow. He fisted his hands.

His mind was a turmoil. He was thinking in circles. He was going over the same issues over and again. He was getting a headache.

He wasn't used to this. He was a smart boy, and he was… well, him. Facing and solving problems of cataclysmic proportions was one of his many talents. He´d never found himself in a hole he couldn't dig his way out of. He was brilliant. He could deal with a thousand issues at the same time and have no problem doing it.

Yet this…

He needed help.

His eyes shot open, and he turned over. He went back to staring at the ceiling.

Help.

He certainly didn't like nor did he want to ask anyone for help, but he had to admit he had no idea what was going on much less did he have any idea how to fix this.

So yes, he had to ask for help.

Who would he call?

Midorima was the first name that came to mind. Nonetheless, he ditched the idea as soon as he came up with it. Midorima Shintarou could be the Generation of Miracle´s star shooter, Shuutoku´s ace, honor roll student and future doctor… but he was not a good person to talk to about personal matters. Besides, the greenhead would have freaked out as soon as Akashi stated his case. Midorima´s dating Takao didn't help anything, in his opinion. Midorima was still the shy, closed and superstitious boy he´d been in middle school.

Weren´t relationships supposed to help make each other better?

Well, Nijimura had been helping Akashi improve himself from the…

Akashi shook his head to clear the thought.

Back to the subject: asking Midorima for help was a definite negative.

Who, then? Murasakibara could be an option, but that´d be like asking a kid for advice. Plus, the huge man was overseas with Himuro, so it was also a no.

Aomine? Kise? No way.

Akashi clicked his tongue.

One choice left.

..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'- ..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'- ..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..

Three days later, Kuroko took a sip of his vanilla milkshake and stared at the uncomfortable redhead in front of him.

"We can leave if you want, Akashi-kun," he said, then took another smalls sip.

Akashi frowned. "Why would we leave?"

"Because you look just like Kagami-kun does when he has to take Nigou to the vet."

"… Hasn't he overcome his fear of dogs?"

"He still doesn't care for Nigou very much, but it´s not as bad as it was before."

"Oh, and speaking of which, how is your little dog doing? I assume he is as healthy and energetic as he was when I first met him."

Sky blue eyes bore into crimson ones. "You don't do small talk, Akashi-kun. You never have, even though I get the feeling you´re very good at it." Another milkshake sip. "In your very formal phone call you mentioned Nijimura-san two times. I gather from what you said that he is back in Japan and you are attending the same university?"

Akashi held the intense gaze for a couple of seconds, then nodded and broke eye contact. His lips pursed in distaste as he scanned his surroundings. He didn't know why he´d let Kuroko meet the place for their meeting. He should have expected this terribly greasy, juvenile and common place. Kuroko had always been fond of Maji Burger, and his liking for the place had only increased over the years… and because of Kagami.

Next time they met –if they ever met alone like this again– he was going to pick the place.

"Are you sure you don't want to order anything, Akashi-kun? I wouldn't mind treating you," Kuroko said after a few heartbeats of silence.

The redhead let out a snort. "Thank you, but I do not wish to eat anything they serve here."

"The food it´s not bad."

"Nijimura-san said the same about the food they served at the bowling alley, and believe me, Kuroko. It lacked as much flavor as I thought it would."

"You mention Nijimura-san once more. Is something wrong with him?"

"He is fine."

Kuroko tilted his head to the side. "Then what´s the matter? Come to think of it, why haven't you told me the real reason you asked to meet me? You´re not the type to dance around, Akashi-kun."

The redhead was regretting this already. No, come to think of it he´d regretted it from the moment he called Kuroko. He´d never asked for help before, and he didn't want to tell Kuroko the real reason as to why he´d asked for this meeting. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to do any of this, but he didn't know how to fix the situation.

And dammit, he did want the situation to be fixed.

So he opened his mouth and spoke in code. There were no details, no long explanations, no insights to what he thought or felt. All he did was state facts, explain changes in behavior and ask –though it cost him an arm and a leg– what possible solutions there were to his predicament.

Kuroko, though, was a very smart and observant boy, and he understood what Akashi meant even though he knew the latter was keeping three fourths of the story to himself.

"How come you realize just now that Nijimura-san likes you?" he asked when the redhead had finished his cryptic and empty monologue.

Akashi frowned at him. "Excuse me?"

Again, Kuroko stared hard at his former teammate and current friend. He shrugged. "You and Nijimura-san have been close since middle school. He tried to hide his favoritism for you, but he couldn't do it very well. We all knew, Akashi-kun. Momoi-san even tried to get him to confess but he never did, so you can say he never made his feelings for you… official. Nonetheless, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Momoi-san and our other two teammates knew. Nijimura-san knew we knew. It appears you are the only one who was clueless all this time."

Akashi glared at him.

The bluehead ignored him and continued drinking his milkshake. "I meant no insult. I don't want to make you angry. Like you did a minute ago, all I´m doing now is stating facts."

"So now you will propose a solution for this problem?"

"It´s why we´re meeting in the first place, isn't it?"

Akashi liked Kuroko´s candor most of the time. At other he almost hated it. This was one of those times.

"Then be my guest, Kuroko. Enlighten me," he said in an almost mocking tone.

The bluehead took no offense.

"I know you are not very familiar in the emotional area, Akashi-kun, but one thing you must know is that whatever the feeling is, it won´t go away fast. Some feelings don't ever go away. I believe Nijimura-san´s love fits into the second category."

 _He doesn't love me_ , Akashi wanted to say, but the blackhead´s words came back to him so he decided to keep that bit only in his memories. "I never did anything for him to…"

"Love you? Maybe you did but you didn't realize," Kuroko put it, and geez, didn't he sound like an expert. "Either way, I don't understand why it bothers you so much. Humans love, Akashi-kun. It is natural."

The redhead´s lips formed a thin line. "And… love…" don't choke on the word, don't choke on it, "is also disgusting, Kuroko. From what I have observed it is all about being overly sweet, overly attentive, losing focus, trusting someone with a rather important part of yourself and letting go of your control."

"But people do it because they know the other person won´t disappoint them. Love is trust, as well as friendship, sweetness, confidence, support and many other things."

"… I do not understand."

The bluehead sighed, then tried to take another sip of his milkshake. His plastic cup was empty.

"Give me a moment," he said, and got up to buy another one. When he came back the first thing he said, "I´m not surprised you don't understand. You have lived by power, dominance and control all this time. A relationship means you have to let go of those things. A relationship is built of two people, not one."

Akashi raised an eyebrow. "I am not stupid, Kuroko." His voice carried a dangerous undertone.

"I never said you were," Kuroko replied with ease, "all I´m saying is stop being so self-centered. Stop isolating yourself. You are not alone in this world. Why not let someone get close to you? Why not share happy, sad, stressful, passionate moments with another person? And why not Nijimura-san? He´s always been an anchor for you, or am wrong? He´s always been a partner to you and not an underling. With him you are on equal footing. As partners go, Akashi-kun, he´s your best choice."

"And why would that be?" Had he ever sounded as unbelieving and mocking as he did now?

But once more, Kuroko just finished what he´d started. "Because he accepts you as you are, yet doesn't bend for you neither does he tries to tower over you. He accepts and helps. He doesn't control and fight."

The redhead felt like that was an indirect blow for him. He would never know, though, since he was sure Kuroko wouldn't tell him.

Still, he knew Kuroko was right.

He sighed, entwined his hands on top of the desk and laid his chin on them.

"I have never heard you speak so much, Kuroko," he murmured.

The bluehead´s lips quirked. "There is a first time for everything. You asking for help is the best example."

"You did not sound as surprised and dubious as I thought you would, given what I wanted to talk about."

"To be honest with you, Akashi-kun, these are all thoughts the Generation of Miracles collected in Teikou from the situation I have described to you before. We all talked to each other about you possibly being in a romantic relationship for the first time in your life. We all had opinions and hypothesis about the subject. Kise-kun and Aomine-kun did bets at the time, as you would expect from them." He played with the straw from his new milkshake. "All I am doing now is communicating them to you. The situation is almost identical to the one we had all envisioned."

"And you were never going to tell me about it."

"For our safety, no."

Akashi sighed for the umpteenth time. "So, you are advising me to give Nijimura-san a… what would you call it? A chance?"

"Yes, but before you do that you have to do something else."

"Oh?"

"You can´t give him a chance if you don't think of him the saw way he thinks of you. Therefore you need to answer this: do _you_ like _him_?"

Three weeks ago Akashi would have answered 'yes' without hesitating. He would have said it because he knew no deeper meaning for the word.

Now he did, and…

"Much to my chagrin I believe I do… a little bit," he said.

Kuroko almost smiled again. "Then put your pride aside and take action," he suggested, and yes, it was a suggestion and not an order.

Crimson eyes turned to slits. "When did you become so rash and aggressive, by the way?"

"Kagami-kun´s behavior has been rubbing off on me, I believe."

At that, Akashi actually smiled, and the bluehead followed suit a second after.

"Take action, huh?" he whispered as he made his choice.

As he´d expected from the beginning, it looked like Kuroko had given him a second wake-up call.

He would act on it soon. Very soon indeed.

 **To be continued…**

Oh my God! This is the crappiest, shittiest chapter yet. I´m so very sorry for all this OOCness and what not. *sniffle* I know I´ve said this before but I´ll try to make the next chapter way better than this one. Now more than ever, thanks so much for reading!


	8. Chapter 8: No Need For Formality

**Chapter 8: No Need For Formality**

Akashi wasn't desperate. Yes, he did want his relationship with Nijimura to be as it was before, but he wasn't craving it to the point of running to Nijimura´s apartment and talk to him as soon as his meeting with Kuroko was over.

This was not one of those light novels Mayuzumi-san was so fond of, after all.

Thus, Akashi waited.

He let the rest of the week proceed as if there was nothing wrong. He didn´t approach Nijimura about the subject a second time. He didn't push the other man. All he did was muster up courage, weigh the situation and –shame on him– he also encouraged himself not to hesitate at the last minute. He´d already decided when he was going to confront Nijimura, and he´d been practicing a speech in his head. Oh, he´d thought of possible outcomes as well.

When Saturday morning came, Akashi woke feeling like he was about to go to war, but he wasn't barging in unarmed.

It was as good as he was going to get.

As soon as breakfast was over, he went out and headed for Nijimura´s apartment. He wasn't the type to arrive at someone else´s home without a gift for his host, so between train stations he stopped by a small bakery store and bought three boxes of cupcakes. He wasn't sure the blackhead liked sweets very much, but the food wasn't for him… not all of it anyway. Since it was Saturday morning, Akashi had the feeling he was going to run into the mini street basketball team.

He obviously wasn't going to show up in the middle or at the end of Nijimura´s training session with empty hands. No. He was going to bring small treats for the kids, and while all the little ones ate he was going to talk to Nijimura. It was the worst plan he´d ever come up with, but he didn't want to wait any longer. He´d been hiding… um, waiting. He´d been _waiting_ since he spoke to Kuroko, and he wasn't willing to keep quiet anymore.

Besides, having kids around would keep them both from making a scene. It was a safety barrier, nothing else, both for him and Nijimura.

Oh, who was he kidding? Even he laughed at the very idea.

"Stop overthinking; it isn't healthy for the mind," he muttered as he boarded the second and last train.

He followed his own order and watched the scenery the rest of the way.

Fifteen minutes later, he was walking down Nijimura´s common and simple neighborhood with the three boxes in his arms. He had no problem remembering where the apartment was. Maybe he wasn't the sanest person in the world, but he did have excellent memory.

As he´d hypothesized, he found Nijimura in the street court from last time. Also like he´d thought, he was surrounded by kids. By the look of things, training was just starting.

Hmm. He´d have to wait until it was over then. He was not buying time, not at all. He was merely not interrupting Nijimura´s schedule.

Being as quiet and discreet as he could, he slipped into the court, sat on the floor –Aomine would have laughed his head of to see him dusting the ground before letting his butt sit on top of it– closest to the entrance and left the boxes at his side. He would have said hi but it would have torn Nijimura´s attention away from the kids.

Again, he was _not_ postponing the inevitable.

When he was settled, he laid his elbows on his thighs, cupped his own face and looked around.

He counted heads. There were fourteen children around Nijimura: six girls and eight boys ranging from nine to thirteen years old. They all wore sweats and similar joyful expressions. Two of the kids were rolling the basketballs´ trolley into the court. Some were toying with bright orange cones.

Nijimura stood among them all with a smile Akashi had to admit was quite stunning. Unlike when he practiced in university, today Nijimura was wearing a white tank top and straight, strangely professional sweatpants. He held a clipboard in one hand. A whistle dangled from his neck. A white cap covered his longish hair.

Wait. Cap?

Akashi went back to looking at the kids. He realized Nijimura wasn't the only one with one of those things on his head. Most of the youngsters also wore one.

He was wondering why on Earth did they have caps on when he heard Nijimura bark, "Oi, Kirito! Where´s your cap? You´ll get sunbaked without one to cover your head an eyes. I mean, just feel the heat today!"

Little Kirito answered something the redhead couldn't hear. Whatever it was, it made Nijimura shake his head, take off the accessory and place it on top of the kids messy hair.

"Anyone else forgot theirs?"

Hands shot up. The blackhead sighed, crouched down and pulled out of a sports bag enough caps to hand around.

"Alright. Chances of dehydration have now gone down."

Oh.

"Hmm. Of course he would not let any of his players collapse. His heart is too soft," Akashi whispered as he looked at the tree he was under. It didn't cover any part of playing territory, though. A smile tugged at his lips, but he coughed to get rid of it.

After all the kids had a cap on their heads and Nijimura made sure they´d all brought enough water to drink, warm-up began.

"Stretching first," Nijimura called when the kids had lined up. He began stretching his arms in front of him. Everyone obeyed and moved almost in unison.

Akashi blinked at the utter and complete obedience. Okay, it wasn't that impressive since they were kids, but the way Nijimura didn't _impose_ the command on them but even followed it himself and they all obeyed… Akashi could never pull such a stunt off. Less of all with tykes. If he ordered adults around without a single problem and didn't ever consider what he said… geez. He would make a terrible children´s coach.

"Kaze, you´re continuing the warm-up."

A blonde girl trotted up to the blackhead´s side. She grinned up at him before facing her teammates and calling out the stretching exercises.

Five minutes later, Nijimura said it was enough warm-up. Akashi agreed. From what he´d seen, the children´s bodies were now limber and warm. It had been a perfect routine. However, if he were the coach he´d add…

"Now let´s run three laps around the block. No running the first one, kiddos, just trotting. The second and third I want you all to run for your lives, are we clear?"

"Yes, coach!" came the collective reply. The kids all ran for the entrance. Nijimura went after him. He saw something red out of his eyes. He turned.

Grey eyes flew wide when they saw Akashi, who held his gaze for a few seconds before waving a hand and nodding.

The message was received and understood.

With a somewhat awkward smile, Nijimura left Akashi and lined the kids again on the street.

"Three laps. Just trotting on the first one," he repeated, then blew the whistle.

The kids trotted off. A soon as the last kid had left the imaginary starting line, Nijimura ran after them much like a shepherd dog after the sheep.

Akashi almost smiled again upon seeing that.

"He still runs with his underlings, doesn't he?" he murmured.

"He´s done it since day one. He´s the only coach I know who doesn't sit back and smoke after sending the children away."

He turned at the sound of a female voice. A fortyish woman stood in front of him, shopping bag in one arm, a gentle smile on her face.

"Nijimura-san used to say one cannot ask of others what you cannot or are not willing to do yourself," he answered, and allowed his mouth to form a polite smile.

"It is one of his mottos," the woman agreed, then tilt her head sideways. "You are one of Shuuzou-kun´s friends, aren't you? I remember seeing you with him one afternoon. You were both covered in something orangey and…"

"It was cheese. An unfortunate incident in a public event. Yes, I remember the day, but I do not remember seeing you," Akashi finished.

She chortled. "I saw you passing by is all. My name Kagome Ran."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Kagome-san. I am Akashi Seijuurou."

"Nice to meet you too. Do you go to the same university as Shuuzou-kun?"

"I do."

"Do you follow the same career?"

"No. I am studying Economics."

"I see. Well, it´s nice to see another friend of Shuuzou-kun´s visiting after so long. Kiyoshi-kun and Kotarou-kun used to visit him a lot, but not as of late." She smiled again. "If you´ll excuse me, Akashi-kun, I will be leaving. Today it´s my turn to get the food ready for when basketball practice is over."

She waved and was already leaving when Akashi asked, "Food for the children?"

Kagome Ran turned immediately. "Yes. They all have a little snack when practices is over. Shuuzou-kun used to bring popsicles, rice balls or peanut butter sandwiches for them but over time us parents have taken on that duty. Now each of us takes a weekend and we fix food for the children. Healthy one, of course, but food nonetheless. Today it´s my turn, and my son has been egging me to bring them all something sweet, so I´m heading to the store now."

Akashi studied the woman, then he nodded at cake boxes. "I believe there is no need for you to take such a trip. I brought some small tokens for the children and Nijimura-san."

"Eh?"

He went to retrieve one of the boxes and held it open. Kagome Ran´s eyes flew wide. One of her hands came up to cover her mouth.

"Akashi-kun, do you know how much cakes cost in that bakery, no matter how small?" she whispered.

Crimson eyes went down to the treats, back to the woman´s face. "Does it matter?" he said with obvious confusion.

"Um, not really. I mean, if you brought these as gifts the whole block will thank you for it, but isn't your walled screaming? Like I said, these are all very expensive…"

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

They stopped talking when they heard Nijimura´s voice. Akashi turned around, the box still in his hands. The elder had returned from his first lap around the block. It wasn't surprising. With how intense practice was in university three laps around a block was nothing.

"I am paying you a visit," the redhead said.

The blackhead didn't hear the answer because his attention went to the cupcakes. His eyes widened as much as Kagome Ran´s had.

"Why do you have a box full of expensive cakes?" he said.

"It is a gift for your children. I need to talk to you, and I did not think you would mind if they enjoyed themselves after they had finished practicing and we talked."

"Um…" Nijimura also ignored the 'children' comment and frowned. "They wouldn't mind at all. They have snacks every Saturday when we´re done, but you better have stuff for everyone because otherwise…"

Akashi pointed to the other two boxes on the floor.

Nijimura let out a hiss. Kagome Ran said, "Oh my."

Akashi didn't speak, only kept his eyes on the blackhead, who rubbed his temples before saying, "Akashi, I am so going to have a talk with you about money and different brands of food. For now," he looked down the street, where the first kid was arriving from the first lap. "I have a job to do. Why don't you go over to Kagome-san´s apartment to get the cakes to a better environment?"

He raised an eyebrow.

Nijimura did the same. "Fine. Do whatever the hell you want," he muttered, nodded at Kagome Ran and went back to running with the kids.

..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..

Akashi would have loved to leave and take the cakes with to give Nijimura a lesson. He never allowed anyone to mock him like the blackhead did with his last comment. He didn't have to stay there and wait like Nijimura had told him to wait…

But he´d already come this far. He´d made up his mind, and he would not back down.

Instead of leaving, he went with the woman to an apartment very similar to Nijimura´s except it was way roomier.

After leaving the cupcakes in the kitchen table, Akashi had hoped he could go back to the street court to watch how the training session came along, but Kagome Ran didn't let him. Instead, she made him sit with her and then even help her out while she prepared some cold lemonade and then made sandwiches for the children.

Somehow, Akashi let himself be sucked into her small talk and also helped her. Truth be told, he learned how to make a decent and simple lemonade that day. As a child his mother might have prepared the beverage in front of him, but he didn't remember. When she died, Akashi never entered a kitchen again unless it was to tell the cook what he wanted to eat or to ask where someone else was. Even now with his housekeeper he went to the dining room and waited for the woman to bring him his food.

Geez. He was such a spoiled brat.

Sooner than he thought, the practice session was over. He heard infantile chatter outside the apartment door.

"Oh dear. They´re already here. Would you please open the boxes of cakes and step back, Akashi-kun? I don't want you to get hurt."

Red eyebrows went up. He did as he was told. As soon as he´d done it, the front door burst open and all the kids poured inside. There was a collective gasp as they saw the special treats… then sweaty hands shot forward.

"Oi, oi, oi! Hold it right there every single one of you!" Nijimura´s voice boomed all through the room.

Time stopped until the blackhead said, "You´re going to touch your food with those filthy hands? Come on. Your parents raised you better than that, didn't they?"

Akashi watched almost in awe as the children went off in search of the bathroom to wash their hands.

When it was only Kagome Ran and the two of them in the kitchen, Nijimura reached for a cupcake himself.

"Shuuzou-kun," the woman warned.

He raised his clean hands. "I washed them on the way here." Without waiting for either the woman´s or Akashi´s consent, he took one of the small treats.

"Not the healthiest snack after having run around, but I´m not going to complain," he said. He walked to where the lemonade was and poured some into a glass.

"You are terribly comfortable, are you not?" Akashi asked in a soft tone.

The blackhead shrugged. "Not the first time I visit the neighborhood after practice, is it, Kagome-san?" he said, then took a long sip.

She shook her head and smiled.

Akashi crossed his arms. "Do you need to be here for the meal as well? Or are you able to leave?"?

Nijimura took another sip. "So you really came here to talk to me?"

"I would not have stayed otherwise. It is…" Akashi frowned, searching for the right word. He settled for saying, "It is important."

"Important?" Nijimura didn't sound too thrilled about it. He looked defensive all of a sudden. The held a staring contest while Kagome Ran stared between them. After a few seconds the elder nodded.

"I´ll be going now, Kagome-san. Thanks for everything," he said, emptied the glass and washed it. He picked up another cupcake before going to the tiny hallway and yelling, "I´ll see you all next Saturday, kiddos. Good work today!"

He nodded to the woman before walking out. Akashi said his respective goodbyes as well before following him outside.

"Will you eat both cakes?" he murmured as they made their way up to Nijimura´s apartment. The Kagome family lived in the same building.

Nijimura looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. "No. This one is for you." He held out the decorated pastry.

Akashi shook his head. "I do not fancy sweets, Nijimura-san."

"I don't like sweets either, but the bakery you bought this in is legendary for its amazing cakes."

"Both you and Kagome-san had quite amusing reactions when you saw the boxes."

"That´s because these cakes are delicious but they cost an arm and a leg. Do you have any idea how many yen you spent on the three boxes you brought?"

No. To be honest Akashi had no idea how much money he´d spent. He wasn't used to worrying about prices, so when he entered the bakery all he did was pick out the food he liked best, take it to the counter and then hand over his credit card. When younger he did prefer to use cash, but as of late cards had become easier to use.

"Money is not an issue for me," he said, and took the cake.

Nijimura hummed as they reached his own door. "I´m sure it isn't. Thank you for bringing the kids such a tasty and special treat, by the way. I really appreciate it. The best we can afford on our best days are banana splits." He opened the door.

"And that is healthy food?" Akashi asked as they both stepped inside.

"… Touché."

"And you have nothing to thank me for. I thought it would be inappropriate to show up with empty hands. Since I was aware you held your training sessions Saturday mornings…" He let his voice trail off.

"Why did you come here in the first place? This is not what we agreed to do."

"Oh, I am here to change that very agreement, Nijimura-san." Crimson eyes flared. "I do not like it, and I will not tolerate it any longer."

The blackhead didn't look surprised. He looked cautious.

"Why don't we talk in the terrace?" he suggested. "That way, in case you tear me apart again, I have some fresh air to breath and you can exit in a more dramatic way."

..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..

Akashi closed his eyes and inhaled. His lungs filled with pure and fresh air, product of the many plants that filled the terrace and curled around the rusty, old and overall shabby gazebo. Nijimura had told him this place was the landlord´s garden and the gazebo served as a toolshed, but it was open to the public. It was a very nice place to talk, quiet and calm.

"You have not changed at all. From what I could see of your training session you are still as stern yet fair and considerate to those under your responsibility," he said without opening his eyes.

Nijimura, seated next to him, just stretched his legs out in front of him. He stared at his tennis shoes. "I do my best," he murmured.

"You do more than your best, Nijimura-san. You look after them as if you were their father."

"Don't be so mean. I´m not that old."

Akashi opened his eyes. He tilted his head and stared at the elder´s serious profile. "Big brother, then. Whichever term you choose the idea is the same. You are more than a trainer. You even warm up and run with them when you absolutely do not have to. You used to do the same with us in Teikou."

"That´s what a fair captain does. You can´t ask the other to do what you don't do yourself. The same applies to being a coach, in my very personal opinion."

The redhead nodded. "I remember. Also, you are strict with them like a father would be."

"I couldn't let them eat with their hands dirty. They could get sick or something"

"You treated the basketball team in a very similar meaning."

Nijimura frowned. "Any reason you´re pointing all of this out?"

"Other than admitting you are still the Nijimura Shuuzou I once knew –much more mature and improved, mind you–, no. all I am doing is buying time."

"For…?"

Akashi took a deep breath. Okay. He was here. He and Nijimura were alone. He had the latter´s whole attention. The mood wasn't the best to voice such a crappy and incomplete confession, but Akashi had to say it. In order for them to be like he wanted them to be…

"I like you."

The words spilled out of his mouth in a calm and accepting tone. He sounded as if he were in control of the situation right now when it wasn't the case at all.

"Thanks. I like you too."

At Nijimura´s glum answer, Akashi looked at him harder.

"I said…" he began.

"I heard you, Akashi, and I answered you. I like you too." He sighed. "Why did you say that? Because you want to cut off what little interaction we have now?"

"If I wanted to do as you have said I would not be this nice about it, would I?"

"How the heck should I know?" Nijimura glared at the floor, then he buried his face in his hands and groaned. "Akashi, look, don't come here and play with me. I´m having a hard time giving you your space, so if you want to keep it don't come here to visit me and then just speak without…"

"I want that space gone."

"Huh?"

"I want that space gone," Akashi repeated. He tilted his head backwards and calculated his words. Being honest was the only choice he had right now if he didn't want Nijimura to misunderstand him again.

"I enjoy your company, Nijimura-san, and very much so. You make me feel comfortable. I am never bored when I am with you, unnerved and confused maybe, but never bored. You are an anchor to the real and common world, and you have always helped me stay in it. I want all that back. I despise our current agreement and I honestly wish we can return to what we had."

The redhead hesitated when he got no reaction from the other man, but damn it. He was Akashi Seijuurou, and he wasn't going to stop talking when he was already halfway through.

"I am pretty sure you are thinking I have no idea what I am talking about, but you would be wrong, Nijimura-san. I understand what that type of attention means, and I say again: I want it. However, I do wish to receive it form anyone else except you."

A few tense heartbeats passed, then the blackhead lifted his head. He stared at Akashi.

"Do you _really_ have any idea what you´re asking for?" Nijimura verified. He looked more cautious than ever.

Akashi looked up at the gazebo´s roof for a split second before nodding. "I told you before. If I ever dated I could only envision myself with one person. You."

"You also said you didn't want any type of romantic relationship with anyone. _Even me_ ," Nijimura put in, empathizing the last words.

"I will not deny it. I said as much, but…" the redhead pursed his lips. He took a deep breath. Okay, if he wanted to fix things he had to man up and confess. He had to something that shook and questioned his very existence. He had to… he had to…

Swallowing hard, Akashi hung his head and said the most difficult set of words in his whole life.

"I was wrong, Nijimura-san. I made a mistake and… yes, I was wrong."

There. He´d said it and he was still alive. Okay. Okay. He could do this.

"Don't look so shocked, Akashi. People make mistakes all the time; it´s a normal human trait," Nijimura said. He frowned. "You were wrong. Fine. What are you saying, exactly?"

"I have been very precise, Nijimura-san."

"No, you haven´t. You´ve been dancing around a certain subject all this time. You´ve been giving off hints but you haven't been direct with me." Grey eyes flashed with defiance. "So whatever you want to say… say it to my face loud and clear. I don't want to misunderstand you again, since it looks like I did before."

"… You love to provoke me, don't you?"

"Ha. I was about to say the same thing."

Akashi wrinkled his nose. He stared up at the roof for the second time in less than five minutes. He took a deep breath. Well, if he´d admitted defeat already he had no problem saying he liked Nijimura.

Besides, it wasn't like saying he loved Nijimura, right?

"Nijimura Shuuzou, what I am trying to say is that I like you in a way I do not like anybody else. I am willing to try being with you in a way I have not been with anybody else before. I said what I said a few weeks ago because I was disgusted by what I saw. I do not wish to behave like Hayama and Sanada-san. I do not want a corny love life because I have never one had one before and it is an alien concept."

He looked down and met Nijimura´s eyes. "However, I am willing to try with you. I trust you not to push me and yet I trust you to teach me what romance really is. You are my friend and while I value your friendship I find it insufficient. I want more… with you."

Nijimura´s breath ran out in a whoosh. He threw his head back and extended his arms along the back of the bench-like structure they were both sitting on. One of his arms was directly behind Akashi´s shoulders.

Silence took over for what felt like an eternity. Nijimura didn't move a millimeter. Akashi´s eyes roamed all over the terrace, coming bac, from now and then to the elder´s face.

"You know," Nijimura said finally, while he kept his head tilted. Even so, the redhead caught the amused tone. "You didn't have to give me this long, formal monologue of yours."

The redhead stilled.

"Hey, don't get me wrong. I´ll treasure it until the day I die because you have no idea how proud and happy it made me to hear it, believe me, but…" A chuckle came out of Nijimura´s throat. "You could have come and just say 'Hey, Shuuzou, I´ve missed you these past few weeks. Turns out I like you too and I´m willing to give you an opportunity to win me over'." Another chuckle. "It would have worked fine. I´m not the romantic you first took me for."

Those words baffled Akashi, who gaped at Nijimura before glaring at him.

"You are so ungrateful," he muttered, balling his hands into fists. He sounded offended.

"I am not being ungrateful. I´m happy." One of Nijimura´s arm –the one that had been behind the redhead– rose and wrapped itself around Akashi´s shoulders, making the latter look at it in confusion.

"Nijimura-san?"

"If we´re going to do this you have to stop the formalities." Nijimura leaned in closer. He smiled, and up close his smile was both dazzling and gentle. "And you really are going to give me a chance, _Seijuurou_ , don't push me away," he added, then pressed his lips against Akashi´s.

Nijimura didn't open his mouth, and neither did Akashi, but both pairs of eyes closed. The first because he knew that would be inappropriate; the second because he was too surprised.

The touch was gentle, innocent, sweet. Their mouths barely moved over each other. Neither opened their eyes. It was a moment where time froze for both of them.

Nijimura was the first one to pull back. He stared at Akashi without letting him go. He was about to ask whether the redhead wanted to kill him or not, but all words died in his throat when he saw the redness in those pale cheeks.

Akashi was blushing?

"Seijuurou, are you…?"

One of the redhead´s hands balled into the front of his tank top. The other pressed up against his cheek.

"What sort of first kiss was that?" he said, and the redness in his cheeks grew. His tone, though, remained steady. Their gazes met, and Nijimura couldn't hide his surprise.

"Your first…?"

"I am not a child, Ni… Shuuzou-san." Akashi had the nerve to look both defiant and even curious. "I know you can do better."

Silence took over once more, then Nijimura barked a laugh. "Don't back out on me, Seijuurou, or I´ll make you regret it this time," he said.

"Don't make me back out," Akashi replied, then threw his dignity out the window and leaned forward for another kiss.

"I know you won´t answer me, but I love you, Akashi Seijuurou," he whispered.

"I won´t answer you today, but we still have the future," Akashi said.

Their mouths met, and the redhead´s hand tightened on his shirt. Nijimura´s heart skipped a beat.

The future, huh? It sounded way too promising.

 **To be continued…**

Hi! So here is chapter eight. Almost five thousand words… phew! :O Well, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, even if it came out way too sweet and corny. Still, I had a lot of fun messing with Akashi and tormenting Nijimura even if it was for only a couple of paragraphs. XD Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9: A Bit Overwhelming

**Chapter 9: A Bit Overwhelming**

There were at least fifteen different cupcakes on display at the window. Behind the cupcakes, the many shelves filled with cookies, cakes and other pastries could be seen. They also showed an impressive amount of variety in shape, design and even flavor.

"The bakers must have the soul of an artist, to produce such creative desserts," Akashi said, his eyes fixed in a particular cake which had the shape and color of a rose.

"Creative? Screw creative. I mean, look at those prices! I could buy every kid on the basketball team dinner with the money I´d spend on a cake," Nijimura said. He sounded appalled.

Akashi glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "Are the prices very bad?"

"Over twenty thousand yen for a birthday cake, Seijuurou. It´s ridiculous. And look at the cupcakes. They´re five thousand yen each. Just how much did the cupcake boxes cost?"

He shrugged.

Nijimura sighed, leaned his head against the bakery´s window and said, "No more expensive purchases for the children, Seijuurou, please."

"I do not mind in the least. It is not as if I can´t afford to spend the money."

"I know, but have a little mercy on my pride as a guy, okay? I can´t handle having my millionaire boyfriend buying super expensive gifts for my kids. I´m not that mature."

A normal person would have snorted or laughed, because even though Nijimura was serious there was a teasing undertone to his words. Another possible reaction could have been a bit of embarrassment, what with Nijimura saying 'boyfriend' like it wasn't a big deal.

Akashi Seijuurou had a different reaction altogether for the mere fact of being who he was.

"Nijimura-san," he said, his expression serious. He stopped staring through the bakery window and turned to look at the blackhead.

"Yes?" the elder said, raising an eyebrow and turning as well.

"My apologies."

"… Apologies?"

"For questioning your pride as a man. It was not my intention at all. You have my respect and appreciation, please know that."

Nijimura blinked down at the redhead, stared at him hard… then chuckled. "Don't take it too seriously, Seijuurou. I was half-kidding, but I do appreciate what you said. I respect and appreciate you too, you know."

The redhead nodded, accommodated his bag over his shoulder. "I believe it is time we continue on our way, Nijimura-san, or we will be late to the game."

"You just can´t bring yourself to call me Shuuzou, can you?" The blackhead sighed. "But you´re right. We have to hurry if we want to make it before the game starts. Does your uniform fit like it should?"

Akashi looked down at himself. His new sweat suit was very different from the ones he´d word all through middle and high school. While he store wore his uniform underneath the jacket and sweatpants, the colors were an uncommon sight to him. Teikou and Rakuzan had had white and light blue in both their school and club uniforms. The university´s colors were red and black, much like Touou´s.

Akashi didn't feel very comfortable. His clothes were much too blatant and aggressive, not fitting at all for his quiet but lethal style.

The worst part was he didn't have the number four on his back.

"It must be tough, huh, Seijuurou?"

The soft question made Akashi snap out of his thoughts and frown at Nijimura. "What must be tough?"

"Not being captain."

The redhead kept quiet… then his frown deepened. "Do you have some sort of telepathic power I have no knowledge about?" he asked.

Nijimura grinned. "Not at all. Why?"

"I was thinking the exact same thing."

"How you miss the illogic weight of the number four under your jersey?" When Akashi nodded he gave a nostalgic lop-sided smile. "It must be tough for you indeed. You were captain in Teikou for two years, and your three years in high school as well, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I can´t imagine how hard it is for you to know when we get to the gymnasium you won´t be the one calling the shots anymore."

"That is correct. You cannot imagine, so please refrain from rubbing more salt into my wounds."

Nijimura laughed, then leaned in to give him a quick one-armed hug.

"Aye, captain," he murmured.

Akashi didn't react, mostly because he didn't know _how_ to react. It was Monday afternoon, almost two days had gone by since Akashi had… confessed, fixed thing between them? But today was the first time the two of them spoke to each other since then, and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to act. Nijimura was definitely back to his old self, maybe acting a bit more affectionate than before; not anything too evident though.

And he… well, he was acting normal too. However, he didn't know how to react to the extra affection. He´d seen various couples throughout his life. He´d seen how Miyaji behaved when Hayama hugged him. Was he supposed to respond or just let Nijimura hug him like Miyaji did? It wasn't the best comparison given how long the blondes had been into each other, but it was the most recent couple Akashi had seen.

Confused for about the second time in his life, Akashi let himself be hugged. Nijimura released him after a couple of seconds, and gave him a look.

"Was that too much?" he asked.

The redhead´s brow furrowed. "Was it? I do not know, Nijimura-san. I have no idea how newly formed couples behave around each other."

"Dropping the whole Nijimura thing would be a good place to start, Seijuurou, and don't worry about other people´s behavior. You´re unique. You behave in a unique way."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"No. It just means don't try to behave like someone else. If you think I´m acting overbearing or getting too annoying tell me or push me away."

Which translated into _I don't know how much you can take until you freak out, so tell me where you draw the line._

Akashi didn't like the fact Nijimura was so cautious around him. Yet, he wouldn't tolerate the elder behaving like he´d seen other… boyfriends –jeez, even the thought felt strange– act. He recalled Takao´s, Murasakibara´s and even Kagami´s behavior toward their respective partners. He´d found them a bit overzealous, but not as much as Hayama´s.

He supposed he could learn to interact with Nijimura that way. He supposed he would get used to it, come to like it or hate it as time went by.

"I will tell you if you are acting suffocating," he said after reaching his conclusion.

Nijimura grinned at him. "And will you drop the 'Nijimura'?"

He would do that too… as time also went by.

..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..

The team was having its first official match today against another Tokyo university. Akashi hadn't gotten the hang of the competitions yet, but he understood this was like the equivalent of the Interhigh preliminaries, and just like in high school, this meant facing the other schools in your city first.

The preliminaries reminded him of his time at Rakuzan. Nothing else did. For example, here everyone went if they could and however they could manage instead of having the obligation of going and all of them arriving together. Sanada, for example, would rush there in his car when he was done with his late afternoon class, while the vice-captain wouldn't attend due to his part-time job. Nijimura, Akashi and a few others had been forced to take the two trains to the other university after they had finished their classes for the day.

And now there Akashi was after having continued his trip from the bakery: making his way into a gymnasium almost as huge as the Winter Cup courts. The bleachers were still empty, but men in basketball uniforms were everywhere. They were all as tall as Nijimura.

The redhead wrinkled his nose. He and Nijimura made their way to one side of the bleachers, where Sanada and a few others were talking.

"Oh, I´m glad you could make it!" the captain called as soon as he saw them. He jogged over to them, smiled and added, "Since you´re both starting today."

Nijimura nodded. Akashi raised an eyebrow. "I am starting as well?"

"Of course. You´re the best point guard this team has ever seen, Seijuurou. While our slogan doesn't scream victory, we always strive for it. With you starting, there no way we´ll lose. Besides," Sanada almost smirked. "I don't think you´d sit out of this game even if I ordered you to. Especially if I ordered you to, come to think of it."

Nijimura chuckled. Akashi wrinkled his nose again. "Where is the locker room?" he asked, and looked around.

"Shuuzou will take you there. He´s been here before."

"I see."

"Go settle your things and come back out. We´ll discuss our game plan after everyone´s done warming up. Now get going the both of you."

"Yes, sir," Nijimura said.

Akashi didn't answer.

When Sanada went back to the rest of the team, and the two of them were walking towards the locker room, the youngster said, "Captains all have this arrogant and annoying air about them, don't you think?"

Nijimura barked a laugh. "If you include yourself in 'captains' then yes, you all have a similar aura, and it doesn't matter how many months or years you held the position."

"I suppose so. You do not include yourself in the 'captain' category, Nijimura-san?"

"Not really. One year in Teikou doesn't sound like much. "

"What about high school?"

"I didn't play any basketball there."

Akashi blinked. He waited for Nijimura to elaborate, but when all he did was enter the locker room and say hi to the few players there, Akashi frowned.

"Nijimura-san, did you really stop playing basketball while in America?" he asked.

"Yep; my three high school years."

"… _Why?_ "

At the redhead´s appalled tone, Nijimura turned to look at him, his sweatpants halfway off. He took in Akashi´s offended expression and felt a rather nostalgic smile curl his lips.

"It´s… complicated, Seijuurou." He rubbed his hair. "Haven´t I told you about my time in Los Angeles?"

Akashi just stared at him.

"I guess that´s a no." Another rub. "If you really want to know, I didn't have time for basketball or any other extracurricular activity. My mother was busy with work and she didn't have time for us, so I had to take care of my siblings. And with my father in the hospital…" His voice trailed off.

Silence took over while Nijimura´s eyes clouded over and Akashi watched as they did. He recognized that sad look to perfection. He´d worn it the short time his father allowed him to mourn his mother. He knew how much pain was hidden behind the look. He also knew it didn't matter how much time passed, the pain would never go away.

Hence, even though Akashi was curious as to what Nijimura´s life had been like in America and he wouldn't mind hearing about it, he didn't push for more. He was not a sadist… and he hoped he´d never been one before.

"We should hurry," he said, and stripped down to his uniform as well. He did his best not to look at the number nine in the hem of his shorts or at the one over his breast.

Nijimura shook his head, cleared his throat, and undressed as well. After carefully folding both their clothes and placing them in a nice pile on top of the benches, he nodded.

"We should," he agreed.

Sanada had them stretch and run some laps before they joined the dribbling and shooting practice. In no time, Akashi was passing only to Nijimura, and the latter kept catching only the redhead´s balls. While they both practiced shooting, it was Nijimura who scored the most.

While they took a break, Miyaji wandered over to them and clapped Nijimura on the back.

"Well, this is wonderful," he said, smiling at Akashi, who just stared back.

"What is?" Nijimura asked, eyeing the blonde with caution.

"Seeing you guys working together again. I mean, it´s not like you ever stopped being teammates but…" He shrugged. "Things had been kind of chilly between you two lately. Even Akihiko-san commented on it, and you guys had to be pretty evident for him to notice."

The blackhead laughed. "He may be a good captain and an awesome basketball player…"

"But he´s kind of oblivious when it comes to anything but that," Miyaji finished. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Anyways, it´s great to see you guys back to normal." He held out his fist. "Let´s go kick these guys butts, yeah?"

Nijimura bumped his fist against the blonde´s. "You don't have to tell me twice."

Miyaji held his fist out to Akashi next. "What about you, Akashi? You ready to go?"

The redhead looked at the offered hand as if it were something gross. He´d only seen Aomine and Kagami bump fists with Kuroko. Sure, other people must have done the same, but Akashi had only seen them, and he´d never been offered to do it… which was why he raised his own fist almost in slow motion and bumped it weakly against the blonde´s.

Miyaji sighed. "Right. Let´s go get them, Akashi."

After looking at Nijimura and receiving a warm and encouraging smile, Akashi nodded.

"Let´s," he agreed.

The blonde nodded once more. Sanada´s voice rang out before they could speak any further. Miyaji jogged over to him. Akashi took a step… and Nijimura´s arm slid around his shoulders.

"Don't lose it, Seijuurou," he said softly, "but crush them all the same." He pressed his nose against the red hair for a split second, making Akashi´s step falter, then he pulled back, gave that encouraging smile and joined the rest of the team around Sanada.

..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..

Akashi could still feel Nijimura´s touch against his head even after the game was over.

Winded, he put his hands on his hips and smiled at the image the rest of the team made. As expected, they had won. While Akashi didn't find it a big deal, everyone else did, and they clapped, laughed and patted each other like Seirin had done the first time they´d won the Winter Cup.

He didn't ever recall his teammates being so happy about a win. Even in Teikou, the first year the team had made it to nationals and won, he knew the others weren't as enthusiastic as the men in front of him now.

The game had been tough, Akashi had to admit. University basketball was much tougher than what he first thought. It was certainly nothing compared to high school in skill level. While the Generation of Miracles had ruled the courts both in middle and high school, he was sure they would all face stumps in this new stage at one point or another. This didn't meant they wouldn't evolve and come victorious in the end, but the game he´d just played had proven what a challenge it would be to win.

He loved the feeling, and he was enthusiastic enough about it to half-join the team´s celebration.

After getting compliments and his hair mussed from everyone on the team, Sanada said they should all go out and spend the rest of the night together, to celebrate their small but satisfactory victory.

Since all the players except Akashi were twenty-one or older, this meant the plan included alcohol, which the redhead wouldn't drink even if he could. He´d never tasted alcohol before, and he didn't want to. Liquor lowered inhibitions. He never ever wanted to lose control of his own body and mind again.

He excused himself from the outing as soon as Sanada asked him to join them. He didn't give them any explanations –the main reason was obvious anyway– and went to the locker room to retrieve his bag. The game had been rough. He was tired. He wanted to go home, have some hot tea and then go to…

"Are you going home?"

He finished zipping up his jersey before looking at Nijimura, who stood in the doorway looking as tired as he felt.

"I am," he replied. "And I assume you will be joining the rest of the team in their little outing? Though I doubt alcohol is good for their tired bodies."

The blackhead rolled his eyes. "They´re not going to get drunk to the point they´ll faint, Seijuurou, they´ll all have only a glass or two of wine and then go dance. University doesn't keep tabs on students, but athletes still look after themselves."

"I see. Have fun, Nijimura-san."

"Hey, don't give me the boot. I never said I was going with them."

"Oh?"

"No way. I can´t go have fun while my boyfriend goes home alone."

At the b-word, Akashi flinched.

The blackhead stared. "Too straightforward?"

"Please do keep the term to a minimum. It is a bit overwhelming."

"Oh. Okay; I will, and it doesn't make sense I use it anyways because we haven´t even had a date." Nijimura´s grey eyes shone at the last bit. "Hey, how about that? How about we have a first official date… or something along those lines?"

Akashi stared down at his sweaty and tired self. "As appealing as the idea actually sounds, I am afraid I am not in any condition to go out into the city and… have fun."

"Yeah, me either." Nijimura looked thoughtful for a few seconds, then he pursed his lips. "How about we have a date at home?"

"A date at home?"

"Yeah, you know. We stay at home, we have some food and watch movies all night long."

The redhead raised an eyebrow. He considered the words before saying, "That is not date, Nijimura-san. Or if it is, it is the shabbiest one I have heard of."

"Don't be such a hard judge, Seijuurou. Give shabbiness a chance. It´s fun."

Well, Akashi had come this far already. Why not try this absurd home date thing? And if Nijimura even dared say it was _fun_ …

"Alright. Let´s have a home date," he said with a resigned sigh.

Nijimura smiled at him.

One hour later, the two of them were walking into Akashi´s penthouse. The blackhead had offered his apartment, but Akashi had insisted it was time Nijimura visited his home. He´d invaded the small apartment enough, in his opinion.

Of course, this meant the two of them had to stop to rent some movies since Akashi didn't have any at home.

"You´ve got to be kidding. Who doesn't have movies at home?" Nijimura had said unbelieving.

"Not I," Akashi had replied, because he really didn't. He´d never been too fond of watching TV, much less movies, and nowadays he didn't have time to lose in front of a screen, so he didn't have any at home. The housekeeper could but Akashi wasn't about to ask her. Therefore, Nijimura had stopped to pick up some on their way to the penthouse… along with a pizza.

"Akashi-sama?" the housekeeper asked as soon as she saw the two of them enter the penthouse. She´d been ready to greet her redheaded employer. Upon seeing his companion and the pizza, she wasn't sure what to do.

"Ah, Fuji-san. Good evening," Akashi greeted. He let Nijimura step up beside him. "Nijimura-san, this is my housekeeper, Fujioka Eri. Fuji-san, this is…" and there he hesitated. What was he supposed to say? 'Friend' would be an incorrect term, but 'boyfriend' was saying too much. 'Acquaintance' was out of the question, and…

"Nijimura Shuuzou, his friend," the blackhead cut in with a bow, and Akashi felt grateful for the small understatement on his part.

"Nice to meet you, Nijimura-san.. It´s nice to see Akashi-sama bring home some friends." She said it without a single infection, letting them both know she didn't mean anything bad by it and eyed the pizza. "Do you want me to take care of what you have there?"

"Huh? Oh, the pizza." Nijimura didn't look like he knew whether he was supposed to hand it over or not.

Akashi sighed. Of course, Him being a commoner meant Nijimura didn't know how to deal with staff.

"Please, Fuji-san. Take the pizza to the kitchen and prepare us some snacks. You said popcorn is what people usually eat while doing this, correct, Nijimura-san?"

"Yeah." Nijimura looked reluctant.

Fuji-san eyed them both. "Snacks, Akashi-sama?" Her employer never ate between meals, much less popcorn or _pizza_.

"Mmm-hmm. Nijimura-san and I plan on watching movies tonight here. I asked him about what we needed besides the movies and he said lots of snacks would be welcome."

"Oh!" Fuji-san brightened. She grinned at the blackhead, who actually flushed. "I see, I see! Well, leave it to me, Akashi-sama, Nijimura-kun. I will prepare your snacks right away." She took the pizza. "Anything else I may do for you both?"

"No, thank you. We will come back to the living room after we shower. I´ll show you to the bathroom now, Nijimura-san. Follow me."

After receiving another grin from Fuji-san, the elder followed Akashi deeper into the luxurious penthouse. They´d agreed they would shower there before trooping back into the living room to start the first movie.

After much discussion, they´d also agreed Nijimura would spend the night in the guest living room. The redhead´s excuse was: there was no way he was sending the blackhead out late in the night. Sure Nijimura could take care of himself, but Akashi didn't want to risk it, so he´d won the argument –as expected of him– and now Nijimura could stay as late as he wanted.

Akashi led the elder into the guest room, pointed out the bathroom and then went for his own room.

When he was done showering, he ambled back to the front of the penthouse in his expensive and warm pajamas… or his version of it: a long sleeved shirt and sweatpants.

When he got there, he found Nijimura and his housekeeper pushing the couches and sofas together to make some sort of frame for the coffee table, where there were bowls filled with popcorn and other snacks.

Akashi stared at the scene in front of him, then frowned.

"Fuji-san," he said.

The woman looked up to him and smiled. "Akashi-sama, I went out to get more food for you both, and then I asked Nijimura-kun to help me accommodate the furniture. Please enjoy your movie night." She bowed, then scurried out of the living room.

When she was gone, Akashi turned to look at Nijimura, who looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong, Nijimura-san?" he asked, and sat down on the closest couch.

"Um, not really." The elder hesitated, then said, "It´s just… this is quite the movie night, Seijuurou."

"I take it you are not used to getting help and extra food."

"No."

The redhead´s lips quirked. He motioned to the TV in front of him. "Well then, please enjoy, Nijimura-san, and let me enjoy alongside you."

Nijimura would have flicked Akashi on his forehead for making such a snide comment, but that little smile made him change his mind.

"You rich people," he muttered.

..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..

Akashi didn't know at which point he dozed off.

It could have happened after the second movie was over, or it could have been in the middle of the same one. It could have happened because he was tired after the game, he´d showered and eaten decent but unhealthy food. It could also have happened due to the fact he´d leaned against Nijimura at one point or another in the darkness of the room and had let his even breathing lull him into a sleepy state.

Whatever the reason, Akashi didn't fight the sleep. He´d had… fun the past few hours. Nijimura had picked like twenty different movies –one for each genre– and their little 'date' had started out with another discussion while they decided which one they would watch.

Once more, Akashi came out victorious. They watched the historical drama first after turning off the lights, then Nijimura´s chosen suspense movie.

All through it, the blackhead kept making short comments about one or another thing. Much to his own amazement, most of them made Akashi smile. He´d even laughed once or twice while having some popcorn. He´d been amused and distracted enough to accept both the slice of pizza and crackers Nijimura had offered.

Neither of them ate much. By the time the redhead began yawning, most of the bowls were still full, and a third of the pizza lay in the box.

Akashi couldn't have cared less about the food. With another yawn, he leaned against Nijimura´s side.

The blackhead jumped when he did that, and after a few seconds of awkward silence, he slid an arm around the smaller man, hugged him to his side. It was a nice and warm sensation. It made Akashi feel relaxed and comfortable.

Which was why he closed his eyes and decided he´d go to sleep. Nijimura was one of the few people he trusted completely, the only person he liked. He figured he was… safe enough right there and then.

Before sleep claimed him altogether, he half-opened his eyes and rolled them up to see Nijimura´s embarrassed expression and pink cheeks.

"This is the second time I have seen you blush, Nijimura-san, in the same day," he murmured.

The elder jerked, then stared down at him. "I thought you were asleep already."

"I will sleep soon, but I did not want to let this chance go."

"… What chance?"

"The one to thank you for this."

Nijimura´s cheeks darkened. He tried to look as serious as he usually did, but in the end he couldn't. His expression remained somewhat ashamed. "For a commoner´s movie night, you mean?"

"Yes. It was fun, just like you said it would." He closed his eyes and tried snuggling closer to the blackhead. Comfortable once more, he closed his eyes and added, "I will choose what our next date will be like, though."

Nijimura kept quiet for a couple of heartbeats, then he chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Seijuurou." And then Akashi felt another one of those strange kisses being pressed against his hair.

 **To be continued…**

Hi there! Whew, I´m back after… heck, a month? Since last updating this story. My deepest apologies for taking so long, but after rereading the last chapter it kind of looked like the purpose of the fic had been achieved. However, last week I realized I wasn't done with these two, and this chapter came to be. It´s long and vague, but I hope you enjoyed it (OOCness and all) and I also hope you´ll see this story through to the end… wherever that may be ;). Thanks so much for reading!


	10. Chapter 10: An Akashi-Styled Date

**Chapter 10: A Date in Akashi Style**

"You´ve got to be kidding me," Nijimura mumbled in disbelief, his gaze fixed on the huge animal in front of him. Sure, he was taller than the brown stallion, though not by much. Since he was over six feet tall, the horse´s height was more than a little bit intimidating.

"You have got to be kidding me," he repeated, fisted his hands and backed away from the big animal.

Akashi, from his spot on top of his own mount, felt a tiny smile curve his lips. "Are you alright, Nijimura-san?" he asked.

Steel grey eyes glared at him. "I am not getting on top of this thing, Seijuurou. I´ve never learned how to mount a horse, much less ride it."

"Which is why Kobayashi-san is there to help you." The redheaded nodded to the man standing by Nijimura. Said man was in truth the stableman at one of the Akashis´ northwest country properties. This estate in particular was kept for its vast green land and the horses the family raised. This was where Akashi always kept Yukimaru. It was also the place he had chosen for their second date.

A week and a few days had gone by since their innocent and enjoyable movie night. Due to the fact Akashi had his first exams looming up and Nijimura was doing extra tutoring to other first years, they hadn't had much time to meet outside of basketball practice. In one week, however, Akashi had received and sent more text messages than in his whole life. Nijimura had started of course, and Akashi didn't have the heart nor the will to stop it. It was a new and amusing experience. Plus, they weren't acting like high school freshmen in a light novel. Akashi hadn't spent every single waking moment glued to his phone; just a few moments before going to bed.

Friday afternoon at basketball practice Akashi had made a comment about how the two of then needed to have another date. Nijimura had never looked so happy before, and he asked what Akashi had in mind. The redhead had said he wanted to visit one of his family´s estate, have a quiet day out in the country, a picnic and Nijimura could even try to go horse riding.

And Akashi Seijuurou had kept his word.

Now, Nijimura was stuck with a huge brown horse and an attentive stableman willing to help him get on the damn animal while the redhead stared at him from his own huge and white pet. Because Akashi had said Yukimaru wasn't a mere horse but his dearest darling pet.

"Nijimura-kun?" Kobayashi inquired in his polite voice.

"I´m going, I´m going," the blackhead snapped, then flinched at his own words. He rubbed a hand over his face. "Oh, I´m sorry, Kobayashi-san. I didn't mean to snap at your or anything, but…"

"Your nervousness is understandable, Nijimura-kun. Most people aren't comfortable the first time they try to ride a horse. However, I do suggest you calm down. The horse will perceive your anxiety and he won´t be as docile as he is now."

"He´ll go nuts if I try to get on him. He´s a stallion for heaven´s sake."

"As is Yukimaru. Yet I mounted him with no problem at all," Akashi said.

"That animal is as old as you, Seijuurou, and you´ve ridden him since you were a kid. It´s different."

"Kuma is very friendly even with strangers, Nijimura-san. He will not give you any trouble at all."

"… _Kuma_?"

"It was a name Father chose." Akashi tilted his chin forward. "Now stop being a coward and get on the horse."

"Oh, I make you talk about your father and you tell me I´m a coward. Damn it." Nijimura stared at the horse –Kuma, the animal was named _Kuma_ – and took a deep breath.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked the stableman.

Kobayashi gave him an almost proud smile. "Take the reins, first of all," he said, handed Nijimura the leather straps and a hand on the young man´s shoulder.

Three minutes, ten curses and two failed attempts later, Nijimura was finally seated on top of Kuma. He was holding the reins tight between his hands. His posture screamed tension. Contrary to what the other two men could believe, he wasn't afraid… not of riding the horse anyway.

"If I fall off this guy I am going to die," he warned Akashi and Kobayashi.

The redhead rolled his eyes. He nodded to the peon, who walked forward and patted Kuma´s snout.

"If you don't want to die then calm down, Nijimura-kun. Kuma is very reliable. Masaomi-sama has done a good job taming him. He obeys the most basic orders."

"Meaning?"

"If you want him to move, say 'ha'. If you want him to stop, say 'ho'. Like I said, very simple."

"What if I want him to run?"

"He understands 'run'."

"Okay." Nijimura threw Akashi a glance. "I´m on top of this thing. Now what?"

The youngster let out a light chuckle. "Now let´s take a tour around the estate. Follow me, Nijimura-san." He pulled on Yukimaru´s reins. The white stallion went off at a slow and docile trot.

Kobayashi called, "Do you want me to go with him, Seijuurou-sama?"

"No. I am sure Nijimura-san will do fine on his own. Thank you for your help, Kobayashi-san."

The stableman looked at the blackhead, who pursed his lips, then nodded. "I just pull these straps and use those words, right?"

"Those are your survival tools. Any other question, I am sure Seijuurou-sama will help you."

"Thank you, Kobayashi-san."

Nijimura gulped, pulled the reins and muttered, "Ha."

Kuma started moving.

The blackhead felt himself dying as the horse took long and slow steps. True, this wasn't dangerous as of now, but he suspected any moment Kuma would start…

"We will take the long way," Akashi informed him when Kuma had caught up to Yukimaru.

Nijimura didn't tear his eyes away from the land in front of him much like he wouldn't take his eyes off the road if he were driving a car. "How long is this hellish trip going to take?"

"Why, Nijimura-san, I thought you had been enjoying our day together."

Despite the fact Akashi had made him get up a bit after five o´clock so they could make the two-hour ride to the country house, Nijimura had been having fun. They´d ridden there in one of the Akashi family´s limos –Nijimura would never let Akashi live it down–, had had a rather fancy and delicious breakfast and Akashi had given him a tour of the house while the two talked about nothing in particular. It was an elite-type of date, but Nijimura hadn't minded at all… until Akashi told him it was time they went horse riding.

"This day would have been perfect if you hadn't insisted we do this," he grumbled.

"You are doing very well since this is your first time doing this. I assure you the ride will be peaceful and enjoyable. Unless, of course, Kuma starts running."

Nijimura gave him a sidelong glance. "Please tell me you´re not going to yell that damn word and make this horse crazy."

Akashi´s dark red eyes shone with an evil gleam. "Let´s begin our ride," he said, and Yukimaru trotted a bit faster.

..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..

Nijimura began feeling carsick… er, _horse sick_ halfway through this so called ride. Kuma hadn't run off once and it wasn't like the horse moved in a violent matter. Still, he was getting dizzier as the minutes t.

Akashi was unaware of this because he and the white stallion were riding about three feet in front of Nijimura. Since neither of them had felt the need to talk and now the elder was feeling a bit too queasy to speak, he hadn't voiced his problem yet.

He would do it soon if Kuma kept moving.

"Ho," Nijimura called so softly he almost didn't hear himself. Kuma didn't stop.

"Ho," he repeated. Nothing changed.

"Ho, damn it."

Kuma kept trotting.

Nijimura got mad.

"Oh come on, Kuma. I tell you to stop and you don't stop. Now, if I say 'run!' you´ll…"

Kuma snorted… and then he ran.

"For heaven´s sake!" the blackhead cried while he hung on for dear life as the stupid horse ran.

"Ho, ho, ho," he repeated over and over again. Panic was beginning to settle on the bottom of his stomach, and the dizziness was now overwhelming.

"Ho, Kuma. Ho!"

The horse kept on running while nickering like crazy. Even if it was a horse, Nijimura could tell Kuma was happy he was running instead of keeping the slow pace from before. However, Nijimura didn't feel like granting the dumb animal happiness.

"Ho, Kuma! Ho, damn it! HO!" he screamed.

Kuma didn't obey. The blackhead´s hands loosened on the reins, the jerky movements made him slide off the chair and he was sure he would hit the ground anytime…

He was airborne for a split second, this his body hit the grass underneath. His head bounced off the ground once before he ended up staring at the clear blue sky, stunned.

"Nijimura-san!"

The elder had never heard Akashi sound so _scared_.

'I´m fine' he wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come out. The truth was he didn't remember where his mouth was.

He felt a little bit numb.

Akashi´s worried face –he needed to photograph that expression– appeared above him.

"Uh…" he stuttered.

A hand landed over his mouth. "Do not speak, Nijimura-san. Your injuries are unknown at the moment, but since you did not lose consciousness I suppose there is no need to call an ambulance."

"I…"

"Please keep silent. Kobayashi-san will be here soon."

When had Akashi sent for the stableman?

Again, Nijimura would have spoken had he recalled where his lips were located. As it was, he blinked up at the blue sky and Akashi´s face. His head was beginning to throb, and his back… he was beginning to feel some pain even through the numbness.

He hoped he wasn't very hurt.

He´d been staring up at nothing for thirty-four seconds –he counted them in his head– when he heard quick footsteps.

"Seijuurou-sama, are you okay?!" Kobayashi and another male voice cried. Two more faces appeared above him.

"Kobayashi-san, Tsuburaya-san, I am fine, but I need someone to go find Kuma and someone else to help me get Nijimura-san back to the main house."

"What happened?"

"Kuma did not obey the orders he was given." God bless Akashi and his little understatement of things. Nijimura was sure the redhead knew he´d fallen off the freaking horse like the rookie he was, but at least he didn't make the blackhead look like an idiot in front of the two workmen even if the cause of his fall was obvious.

"… He ran off?" Kobayashi said.

"Yes."

"Uh-oh. Tsuburaya, go get him. I´ll help Seijuurou-sama and his friend."

More footsteps, then Kobayashi kneeling at his side.

"Nijimura-kun, do you think you can sit up?"

Nijimura blinked, managed one nod. He did an inner inspection on his own body until he could feel his hands. He laid them palm down on the grass, gulped and shoved himself upward. The throbbing in his head got worse, his arms were shaking by the time he was done, but he managed to sit up on his own.

"Nijimura-san?" Akashi said, tone soft.

Grey eyes fell upon him. The elder finally found his mouth. "What´s with the glum expression, Seijuurou? I´m fine."

"You are pale."

Oh. "It isn't a big deal. I was a bit shocked, nothing else. Look, I´m alright." To prove his point, he rolled onto all fours and tried to get his feet underneath him. His arms were shaking, his legs didn't feel like they could hold him. The throbbing in his head was getting worse…

Nijimura´s heartbeat sped up when Akashi slid under his arm and placed one of his own around the blackhead´s waist.

"You do not look good," the redhead commented, clasped Nijimura´s wrist with his free hand and pushed them both up. He managed to get Nijimura standing, but since he was holding a considerable amount of weight, he suspected if he let go Nijimura would fall to the ground.

That plus his squinted eyes and pale skin just made him suspicions worsen.

"Who would have thought falling off a horse straight to the grass would hurt so much? Isn´t grass supposed to cushion falls or something?" Nijimura muttered.

"Kuma is big even for a stallion, Nijimura-san, and he was running very fast. Yukimaru and I had a hard time catching up to you both. One moment, I could hear Kuma´s hooves behind me. The next, the two of you had left behind a trail of dust."

"Why didn't the horse stop? I kept yelling 'ho'."

"Did you pull the reins and nudge his side as well?"

The blackhead kept quiet, then: "How on Earth was I supposed to know I also had to do that?"

Akashi chuckled. "It is my fault for not giving you the more than necessary information." He turned to look over his shoulder. "Kobayashi-san, take Yukimaru back to the stables. I will drive Nijimura-san back to the house."

"Yes, Seijuurou-sama."

Drive? "Kobayashi brought a car?" he whispered as Akashi led him away from the stableman.

"Mmm, not a car per se."

Nijimura gave him a narrowed eyed glance. The redhead kept his gaze forward and began walking. The elder managed to get his feet moving by counting each step.

"Nijimura-san, my apologies," Akashi said while they walked.

"Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault."

"You did seem reluctant to ride a horse, yet I…"

"Stop right there, kid. You know what you´re doing?"

"I am… apologizing."

"Exactly. The Seijuurou I know doesn't have 'apology' in his vocabulary."

"As a matter of fact, I do know the definition of the word to…" Akashi began.

"You know what _I_ mean," Nijimura cut off.

Silence, a few more steps, then, "I am trying to become a new man, remember, Nijimura-san."

"Don't overdo it."

The redhead stopped walking. Nijimura did the same and raised his head. He squinted at what he had in front. When his brain registered what it was, his mouth dropped to the floor.

"A golf cart? Just what _is_ this place, Seijuurou? A freaking country club?!"

..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..

Akashi stood in the living room´s doorway with his arms crossed loosely over his chest. He waited while the elderly maid finished putting a bandage around Nijimura´s head. When she was done, she handed him a tiny bottle of pills and picked up the first aid kid she´d used.

"Is he very hurt?" the redhead asked her.

Nijimura rolled his eyes and snorted. She said, "He did bleed and he has a bump on his head, but nothing worse. Also, he may have a lot of back pain for the next few days."

"But he will be fine."

"I am fine," the blackhead called.

Akashi and the maid ignored him. "He will be soon enough, Seijuurou-sama. All he needs is to rest and not do any heavy work."

He nodded. "I will see to it."

Nijimura gave another snort.

"I have no doubt you will." The maid bowed in his direction. "I´ll take my leave now, Seijuurou-sama."

"Thank you for your help."

The maid gave another bow and left the room. Akashi walked over to Nijimura and sat next to him on the soft plush couch.

"You have a maid who´s a doctor?" were the first words out of the elder´s mouth.

"She was a nurse during her youth. When she had her third child she gave up her job. Her husband has administrated this estate since before my father took over the Akashi corporation, and she decided she would work for us as well. She could raise her children while being active even if it wasn't her first choice of work," he explained.

"Huh. I wouldn't have pegged you for someone who knew something about his underlings other than their names."

"My mother used to bring me here every weekend when I was a child. She spoke to everyone she could, asked many questions." A sad and small smile curved Akashi´s lips. "I listened to the questions and answers she was given as if spellbound."

Nijimura kept quiet for a couple of minutes before saying, "How long has she been gone?"

Akashi diverted his eyes. "Far too long," he replied.

The elder nodded at the clipped and somewhat hostile answer. He would have said the same thing if Akashi had asked him.

His grey eyes went down to the latter´s hands, which were resting on his lap.

A thought crossed Nijimura´s mind. He fought an inner battle before reaching out a hand of his own and laying it on top of Akashi, who didn't react at all.

Feeling suicidal, embarrassed and like a fifteen-year-old girl, he turned over the redhead´s hand and entwined their fingers. He gave a soft squeeze.

Akashi´s eyes widened. He turned to look at Nijimura, who was facing the other way trying to look nonchalant. He then stared at their linked hands. He couldn't help but smile.

"Is this where you are supposed to tell me everything is going to be alright?" he asked.

"I don't believe in such pointless reassuring words."

The youngster´s smile widened. He squeezed back, raised his free hand. "Nijimura-san?" he said.

The blackhead turned his head. Akashi laid his hand on his cheek and tilted his head upward.

Nijimura´s eyes went as wide as saucers when their lips met, but he didn't pull back. Instead, he kissed back.

Akashi´s lips were soft and closed under his own, much like very first kiss weeks ago. He moved his lips in a rather innocent matter, then the redhead´s parted.

Smiling to himself, Nijimura hugged Akashi to him and kissed him deeper. He hadn't done much until he felt Akashi fight back.

Of course he would want to win even this.

He figured it didn't really matter if Akashi wanted to lead in this… which is how he ended with his head against the back of the couch and Akashi´s face above his, a strong hand on his shoulder, and the kiss never broken.

When they did pull apart, Akashi stared down at him, his hand tightening on the elder´s shoulder.

"Does your back or your head hurt?" he asked.

Nijimura trailed the unattached hand over the youngster´s pale cheek. He rubbed his thumb over the somewhat swollen and royal lips.

"How many times to I have to tell you I´m fine?" he mumbled, then added, "No, no pain at all."

"Good." And then Akashi kissed him again.

..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..-'¨'-..

Due to Nijimura´s small accident, they couldn't go back to Tokyo that night. When Akashi went to ask the maid-nurse if she considered it wise to travel all the way back home in the smooth limo they´d taken there, she said it would be better if the wounded stayed put until at least tomorrow morning.

Needless to say, Akashi had called the trip off, had asked the other housemaids to prepare both of them their rooms for the night and had asked for a light dinner to be served.

Nijimura was both amused and highly embarrassed because of Akashi´s actions.

"You don't have to take care of me, you know. I´m a big boy and all that," Nijimura said when dinner was over, he was lying in his new bed and Akashi was sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"Why not, Nijimura-san? You always take care of others, myself included."

"Well, maybe, but it´s not the same."

"Why is it not?"

The elder rolled his eyes. "Taking care of you means keeping you from killing anyone. What you´re doing with me is different."

"I beg to differ."

"Of course you disagree." Nijimura closed his eyes for a moment. It wasn't like he was tired, and the pills the maid had given him had taken the pain away. Still, resting a moment couldn't be a bad…

"I´ll leave you now, Nijimura-san, so you can rest and we can go home tomorrow," he heard Akashi say, then he felt as long fingers smoothed his black hair away from his face.

He smiled without opening his eyes. "You don't have to leave."

Akashi hummed. "I think I do." Again, those fingers settled on the black strands and combed them carefully one last time before Akashi got to his feet and walked to the door.

"Seijuurou."

"Yes?"

"Good night, and thanks for such a unique date."

He looked over his shoulder at Nijimura, then faced forward again.

"You are most welcome, Shuuzou-san," he replied with slight amusement, then walked out and went to his own room.

 **To be continued…**

Ah! Hi there! Not much to say about this chapter except… gosh, I can´t write anything but sickening fluff. :P I hope you liked it as aloof as it was. See, I just don't see these two going to the movies for a date or something like that. What with Akashi being Akashi… well, I´m sure you get the point. And contrary to what this chapter may reflect… Nijimura is one of my favorite characters hahaha. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
